A Scary Dream
by MadViolinist
Summary: Kaguya Yuki has been orphaned, separated from her brother, Kimimaro, and has established the reputation of a mass murderer in her home village. Can she turn her life around in her time spent in Konohagakure, or will her divided loyalties continue to torment her?
1. Chapter 1

My mother was a kind woman. She was the one thing that held our family together. But now she's gone.

She was the antithesis of my father. She loved my brother and I despite our freakish powers, despite the fact that we were born with white hair and electric-green eyes. She's dead now.

She died of a disease that no-one in our clan could treat. Our clan only knows how to end lives, not save them. Shortly after her death, our father did something he's wanted to for a long while-lock my brother and I up out of fear of our ability.

We've been trapped within that hellhole for four years, starved of our freedom, deprived of the light. I am now nine, my brother Kimimaro being ten. We think. It's rather easy to lose track of time in prison, as the days blend together. The only indication of the passing of days is our meager daily meal of rice and milk-both of which are typically quite stale.

Kimimaro and I whittle away our time by talking, sleeping, and staring into space. Occasionally, if we're lucky, we train together-but that's only on the rare event that the guard either falls into a deep slumber or leaves to take a break. My brother and I rely on each other completely-without him, I'd be lost.

I look over at my brother, and see that he is in a state of deep meditation, his hands on either side of a carving of a face that he made earlier in our confinement. I crawl over to him, being very slow and silent in the hopes of not disturbing him, but his instincts are too sharp for me to deceive.

"Yuki…" he whispers. "Have you ever wondered whether or not there is a god?" His question catches me off guard. I've never put much thought into the concept of religion, or the existence of gods, demons, or any divine being, for that matter. "Or, if there is a god…"he continues, "why would he allow such things to happen to us?" I've grown used to his questioning of why we're in here. The topic comes up at least once every couple of weeks, and has for the past year or so. Between the two of us, brother is the most philosophically inclined.

"Perhaps this is our fate…" I ponder. "Or some terrible, unjust form of 'divine justice.'"

"This is no 'divine justice!'" he snaps. "What have we done to deserve this?"

"We've done nothing…" I whimper, on the verge of tears. Brother rarely loses his temper, though when he does, he becomes quite angry. I hate it when he directs his anger towards me… I love him so much, and always feel so guilty when I upset him. He's the one person I trust, and life would become a living hell without him. As if it weren't already bad enough…

The two of us sit in silence for a long while, until he finally speaks again. "If mother hadn't died, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have been abused, we wouldn't be slowly rotting away in prison,-"

"Brother! Just be thankful that father didn't separate us. We can make it through anything, as long as we have each other." Whenever the topic of the unjustness of our confinement comes up, brother always brings up the 'what-ifs.' Between the two of us, I have the short temper, and these 'what-ifs' are practically guaranteed to set me off. Thinking of what could have been will only hold us back, and in our situation, we need to look towards the possibilities of our future. Otherwise, we will surely wither to death.

I hear a great sigh come from Kimimaro. "Unfortunately, Yuki, I cannot protect you from everything…"

"What do you mean, brother?" I ask him, baffled by the sudden change of subject.

He looks at me, a mournful expression on his face. "I couldn't protect you from father's abuse…"

"If not for you, it could have been much worse. He could have continued-in fact he could still be doing that- if you hadn't stopped him." I reassure him.

"But Yuki, if I had been stronger-"

The door of the prison opens, illuminating us. I blink several times, adjusting to the change in lighting, as I do during meal time every day. A bulky figure walks towards our cell, and stands before us. But it's not the food guy. "Kimimaro, Yuki… it's time to put you to good use," he announces in a gravelly voice. Brother grabs my hand, squeezing it. I can tell that our thoughts are the same- this may be our chance for freedom! Our first, and quite possibly last, chance in four years!

"It is time for the two of you to prove yourselves. Use your ability to fight in the name of your clan!"

Kimimaro and I glance at each other briefly, and nod in unison. This is an offer we must not refuse (as if we even had a choice…)! The bulky man (who is a fellow Kaguya with brown hair) unlocks our cell door, and brother and I timidly step out. We both shield our eyes, unused to the intensity of the direct sunlight. We take step after step, feeling the soft grass beneath our feet. This is the farthest we've been since the day we entered our prison cell four years ago.

The three of us eventually arrive at a misty clearing filled with people- Kaguya clansmen, to be specific. A man stands in the middle of the circle, preaching to his fellow clan members. I look at my brother, and he nods in assent- it's our father.

"We shall attack Kirigakure under the cover of nightfall… they won't even see it coming! Kill every man, woman, and child you see!" The clansmen laugh, upsetting my stomach. After all, this will be my first real battle, and it sounds like it will be more of a slaughter fest than anything.

As the sun sets, our clan mates grow restless. The lust for blood and anticipation of the upcoming battle make the air grow thick with an electric current. I feel nervous, and start quivering.

"Is it time yet?" One brute asks, impatient.

"Nearly," the voice of father replies.

Five minutes later, the sun has fallen, the moon has risen, and the mist has grown even thicker.

"The time has come!" Father announces to the cheers of everyone but my brother and I. "Remember-kill every man, woman, and child in your path! The time has come for the destruction of Kirigakure!"

Everyone leaves us behind. We are completely overwhelmed by the events of the day. First, we are freed from our prison under the condition that we fight for our clan. Second, our battle is with Kirigakure- one small clan versus an entire village of shinobi. It is enough to overwhelm even a seasoned warrior, let alone two young children.

"Kimimaro, Yuki… I see that you have chosen to join us on this important night." We hear father's voice address us for the first time in three years- the first time since the end of my abuse.

"What do we do?" Brother naïvely asks father.

"Just follow your instincts. You know what to do…" he replies with a chuckle. "Perhaps your actions tonight will prove you worthy of being a Kaguya…" With a final, mad cackle, he leaves us to join the rest of the clan.

After a few moments of pondering his words, we find ourselves running, travelling the long road to Kirigakure. Neither of us wishes to fight, but we are too loyal to disobey father, despite all he's done to hurt us.

We sprint through the forest, down a path carved by several hundred years' worth of travelers walking the same road.

Brother suddenly halts in front of me, taking my attention away from the scenery and directing it towards the current situation- a man and a young boy walking towards us. Kimimaro and I create bone knives, obeying our orders to kill all in our path.

As they draw closer, the boy makes eye contact with me, and I hold his gaze. He appears to be around the same age as me…

Kimimaro asks the man, who is armed with a massive sword, whether or not he and the boy are of the Mist. I watch as the man grasps the hilt of his sword, his eyes on Kimimaro's knife.

"No," replies the man, his voice quite deep. Kimimaro lowers his knife, and the man relaxes his grip on the sword. Brother apologises for his rudeness, and begins to walk away.

I continue to analyse Haku's soft features, trying to learn as much about him as I can. He seems to be quite out of place by this man's side… a boy with such a sweet face ought to be at home, loved by his parents… not wandering misty roads at night.

Eventually the man with the large sword calls the boy. "Haku… Come." Haku…

I run after Kimimaro, the name Haku ringing in my head all the while.

In the distance, I see yet another figure standing on the Cliffside that overlooks the great shinobi village of Kirigakure. Smoke billows into the night sky, obscuring the stars' visibility. The screams and cries of battle form a haunting melody, one that I know I will hear in my dreams for many moons to come. A shiver runs down my side, and I stop in my tracks, feeling quite queasy. Whether my emotions are out of fear or anticipation I know not…

The mysterious figure is a pale figure, very tall and thin, clad in a soft green kimono with long, silky black hair that flows down his back. He appears to be absorbed by the chaos within the village below. I feel an immense power surging from him, one that I am afraid to approach, yet at the same time one that I want to grasp for myself.

Kimimaro, on the other hand, charges right in, preparing to attack while his foe's back is turned. In an inhumanly quick motion, the man spins around and backhands my brother, sending him through the air and into me, causing us both to fall to the ground.

He looms over the both of us, casting a shadow in the light of the moon. His face is that of a devil, his features serpentine-yet at the same time, he glows like an angel. He speaks in a voice that is soft, silky, and persuasive. "I believe that what you seek lies beyond this cliff." He pats each of us on the head, chuckling.

At the man's words, brother pulls me to my feet and we both run to join the battle.

Victory seems impossible for our clan. We, an unorganized clan of brutes with no government or military, have challenged the powerful village of Kirigakure who has both a strong military AND organized government. Not to mention, Kirigakure's forces outnumber ours of a ratio of at least ten to one. Even I, a nine-year-old with no knowledge of warfare can see that much.

The battle has only been raging for two hours and already the body count of my clansmen is high. After all, it is not difficult for a trained shinobi to kill a foolish barbarian who is only armed with a club or another primitive weapon.

I look over towards my brother, who nods as if to say, 'there is nothing better for us to do. It's not as if we have anywhere to go. We might as well fight.' I return his nod, and join the fray.

At first I stumble. It takes me a few seconds to kill a shinobi. My first kill sent a shudder of revolt through my body-I just stole someone's life. He may have had a wife, children, a great life ahead of him. My hands are now stained with his blood. After a few minutes, though, I become able to take down thirty-year-old jônin with one sweep of my bone sword.

A handful of opponents have fainted at the mere sight of my kekkei genkai, my bloodline limit. The sight of a nine-year-old girl sticking her rib cage out of her torso or pulling out her radius, ulna, and humerus is apparently not an everyday sight.

If an opponent sneaks up behind me, I merely calcify some bones and send them out of my back like stakes to skewer my foe. It's all too easy, once you look past the sight of the corpses and the blood dripping off of your bones, once you stop thinking of the life you just took, the look in the eyes of your victim.

Battle is a rush. Your life is on the line, and you have to fight in order to survive. To be honest, survival is my only purpose for fighting at the moment. I have no purpose in life-no home, only my brother to keep me company-and I don't know what life will throw at me after I leave this battlefield. If I leave this battlefield.

Soon enough, the battle is over. I look around and see only the soldiers of Kirigakure standing. And so it ends… It appears that no other Kaguya have survived. Except…

"Brother! I'm so glad to see you alive!" I run over to Kimimaro, and into his arms.

"I'm glad you're safe, too. And it appears that…" he scrutinizes me, "you don't even have a single scratch. That's impressive!" he squeezes me once more. I note my blood-soaked garments, my tattered clothing.

"Brother, what do we do now?"

"First, we leave this wretched place!"

To be continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

A note from the author:

_Hello! I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story thus far! I just wanted to let you readers know that I fully intend to update once every week, whenever possible. The update will most likely occur on Saturday, perhaps Sunday if Saturday does not work. This story is quite long-well over three hundred pages in my binder, and that is without the middle. So far, I have written the beginning and the end, as I have yet to find the best way to connect the beginning to the end. I hope you enjoy the twist I have applied to the original Naruto story. Please, feel free to leave any comment you wish, praising or criticizing my story and/or writing style. Thank you so much for reading!_

Chapter Two:

For days, Kimimaro and I wander through a beautiful patch of the misty forest, a place where the sunlight strikes the mist through gaps in the treetops casting beautiful colours in all directions. Our only purpose is to survive-we know not where to go or what to do

By the end of the week, we find ourselves broken and starving. As I lie on the branch of a large tree, too tired to move, I notice Kimimaro staring at a lily, clearly enamored. "Why do you bloom here?" he asks the delicate white flower, delusional. "Are you alone, too?" Kimimaro grows angry at the flower's inability to reply. On some level my brother's delirium is amusing, although the majority of my being is thoroughly concerned. If only I could move…

"What, are you just going to ignore me like everyone else?" He cries, increasingly angry. "It's not like anyone will see us here, anyway!" he raises a knife, preparing to stab the flower.

"That is quite enough," a soft voice drawls, interrupting Kimimaro's drama-filled outburst. I hop out of the tree, mustering enough strength to investigate the source of the oh-so-familiar voice.

"You're the man from before…!" I state, excitement creeping into my voice upon seeing the tall, mysterious man once again. Finally, someone has found us! Finally, a chance to escape from this purposeless wandering!

"I am," he gently replies. "You two must be the survivors of the Kaguya clan, wandering the woods, searching for a purpose in life… And you're the gifted ones two, blessed with a rare bloodline limit!

"Have you ever thought that there may be no purpose in life? That perhaps everything happens for a reason… like how you found that flower," he beckons to Kimimaro, "or how I found you that fateful night…

"Come, join me. Perhaps you'll find that purpose for which you are desperately searching… or at the very least you will find something useful… give it some thought…"

He does leave us deep in thought, our fatigue forgotten, wondering what his words meant… no purpose in life? And just what, pray tell, does he have to offer us? Could he be an angel sent to offer us salvation?

Two days later, my brother and I are sitting at the edge of a pond, both of us on the brink of death. The man appears before us once more. By now, my brother and I are aware that there is no choice but to accept the man's offer. "Will you come?" he playfully asks, looking at Kimimaro.

"Both of us?" I ask for clarification.

He looks at me as I whisper the question, my fatigue apparent. He kneels down in front of me, placing his hand on the side of my face. "I'm sorry, but only your brother will be coming with me today. In the meantime, I have an excellent place in mind for you."

I start to cry. He can't separate me from my brother! He's supposed to be our angel, not some demon hell-bent on destroying our lives! I wrap my arms around Kimimaro, hoping that by some chance it will prevent our separation, that I'll be dragged along with him to his destination.

The snake-man laughs, amused by my childish antics. "Do not fear, child," he soothes me. "I will not deprive you of seeing him. You'll be reunited with him in a few years, anyway. Come, allow me to take you to your new home…"

Tears continue to trickle down my cheeks as I hold my brother's hand and follow the mysterious man to my 'new home.' I know not the location of my destination-all I know is that for some strange, unexplainable reason I trust this man.

We arrive at the outskirts of a large village, where a young, white-haired, black clad man with glasses awaits us. The snake-man, whose name is Orochimaru, I have found, turns to me. "This young man before you will be your guide, Yuki dear. His name is Kabuto, and he will take you to the Hokage's palace to get you situated in this village, the village of Konohagakure."

I bow reverently to Kabuto… and so it begins. "Konnichiwa, Kabuto," I politely greet him.

"Konnichiwa, Yuki. It is a pleasure to meet you. You should thank Orochimaru-sama for all he's done to help you. Though it may be hard to appreciate now, you will understand soon enough. This village is a wonderful place for learning the art of ninjutsu, and an equally pleasant place to live."

"Arigato, Orochimaru-sama," I thank him.

"It was my pleasure, child. Your brother and I best be off." Orochimaru-sama turns to walk away, but my brother just stares at me. Though he doesn't cry, he appears to be in great pain.

He steps towards me, as if he's trying to say goodbye, but doesn't know how. So I do it for him by taking a step towards him, bowing my head to hide my tear-laden face, and saying, "Sayonara, dear brother. I promise I'll see you soon…"

"Yuki-sister-I'll miss you…" he hugs me, and hesitantly steps back, showing emotions I never knew he had. I look into his face one last time and watch as he walks away to his new life alongside Orochimaru-sama.

As soon as they're out of sight, Kabuto-sensei gently takes my hand and leads me into the village. "Let me do all of the talking," he instructs, "and do not, under any circumstances, mention Orochimaru-sama's name. You'll understand why in due time."

Kabuto-sensei and I walk through the large, bright village. Most villagers stare at the two of us curiously, while others shy away. White hair does not seem to be a common trait among these folks, and I understand how the sight of a bloodied, tattered, deathly ill young girl may be quite unnerving.

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is a lively village, a sharp contrast to the cold prison cell I once called home. If only brother were here to see it…

Little shops and restaurants line the streets. Shinobi and children alike roam the alleys. This is all so… foreign to me! I've never seen so many people, such bright sunlight.

We approach a palace-like building, the home of the 'Hokage' I would assume. A guard stands outside, and asks us what our business is here. Kabuto-sensei explains, and they admit us, though quite hesitantly.

We are led to the Hokage's chamber by another guard, who watches me curiously. "Lord Hokage," he calls after knocking upon the door, "you have visitors."

"Send them in," he orders in the scratchy voice of an old man who has smoked for most of his life. The guard opens the door, and we walk into a large, circular office. A banner hangs above his desk, although I cannot read it. He sits behind his scroll-littered desk, clad in a red and white robe, a traditional hat upon his head on which a character is written. "Kabuto, is there a problem?" the aged man asks after removing a cigar from his mouth. He rests his chin upon his free hand, seemingly in thought.

"No, Hokage-sama. I found this young girl wandering in the woods, seemingly lost and completely alone. She was one of the two surviving Kaguya, the other being her brother, from whom she was separated. Is there any chance that you will be able to find her a home here?"

"Of course. Everyone is welcome in the village of Konohagakure. Does this child have any special ability? Perhaps a kekkei genkai?"

Kabuto turns to me. "Well, Yuki? Do you have a kekkei genkai?"

I nod. "I have a kekkei genkai, my lord," I reply, bowing to lord Hokage as I speak. "It is the rare bloodline limit of the Kaguya clan, shikotsumyaku."

I avoid meeting Lord Hokage's eyes, but I see him tense up through my peripheral vision. "That is quite extraordinary, and will most definitely affect our placement of her. We must find a family that will appreciate and nourish such an ability. Genma! Fetch Anko!"

One of the guards bows to Lord Hokage and teleports out of the room. Lord Hokage once again turns his attention towards me. "Now, Yuki, tell me your story."

I tell him as briefly as I can the story of my life, leaving out, of course, the parts that involve Orochimaru-sama. Instead, I tell him that I wandered the land for several days, losing my brother along the way, and that I no longer know of his location.

By the end of my story, the woman named Anko had arrived. "Lord Hokage, you summoned me?" she asks in a strong, direct voice. She exerts a strong, free-spirited, and fiercely independent aura. I like her already.

"Yes, Anko. I need you to find a home for this young girl-a home that will nourish her special abilities." He meets her gaze, exchanging with her a knowing look, one that she returns.

"I understand. I promise to do my best." Anko turns around to face me. "Come. You have much to tell me." She firmly grabs my hand. I wave goodbye to Kabuto-sensei, and he kindly returns the gesture with a smile.

Anko takes me to a small stand that sells something called dango. She struggled to believe me when I explained to her that this is my first time ever eating this food, until I told her my life story.

After she finished her fiftieth stick of dango, she paused in thought. "Hmmm… with a life story like that, I don't know where to place you…. However, your kekkei genkai narrows it down to two families-the Uchiha and the Hyuga. Both families possess powerful, optical bloodline limits. They are among the few who will appreciate your power rather than fear it.

"However, considering that the Uchiha were recently eradicated, save for two members, that leaves only one option-the Hyuga. They have a boy your age named Neji, who is rumoured to be a genius. You would get along quite well with him. In fact, I'll take you there now."

Anko-sensei grabs my hand and walks me through Konoha, insisting upon buying me a new kimono to replace my tattered, bloodied one before meeting with the Hyuga clan leader. Finally, we arrive at our destination-the Hyuga estate.

Anko-sensei marches me through the impressive gate, dragging me along until we arrive at a sliding door. Before she even knocks, the door slides open to reveal a tall, well-built man dressed in fine robes.

"Welcome, Anko," he says in a deep, somewhat melancholy voice. "Do you have business here?"

"No, I just came here for a pleasant visit. You know, because I drop by here every day, Hiashi-sama." She replies in a sarcasm-laden voice. This woman has some nerve, talking to such an imposing man with that tone. "Actually, I do have business here. It regards this young girl." She gestures towards me, and he appears quite surprised to look down and see such a strange girl. My white hair, red facial markings, and gaunt, deathlike figure aren't exactly the norm, at least not in this wealthy, cheery village. I bow my head modestly, feeling especially out of place in his sprawling mansion.

"Please, do come in," he invites us inside. Anko-sensei steps inside, removing her sandals. I follow suit, without removing sandals, as my feet are bare.

The interior of the mansion is quite plain, though very spacious. Sliding doors separate each room, and, when opened, create one large, seemingly endless hallway.

The three of us walk through room after room, until we reach a room containing one piece of furniture-a table. We each sit down at a place, our knees folded underneath us. I sit next to Anko-sensei, Hiashi-sama across from us.

"Neji, fetch us a pot of tea. Also, be kind enough to not eavesdrop. It is a rude habit." I hear the faint pitter-patter of footsteps as the young boy walks away. My heart reaches out to him, as I know the pain of being unappreciated. "I apologise for that. That was my nephew, Neji. Now, tell me what your business here is."

I keep my head bowed, my thoughts still with Neji.

They talk about me for a few minutes more, until Neji returns with our tea. He has long, dark brown hair, and, like his uncle, pale, pupil-less eyes. That unusual eye colour must be a result of the byakugan…

"You carry a kekkei genkai as well, Yuki?" Hiashi-sama addresses me for the first time since my arrival. The boy glances over his shoulder, curiosity lighting up his face. Hiashi-sama gestures for him to leave, and Neji scowls childishly.

"Yes, I do," I reply to Hiashi-sama softly. I take a sip of the green tea, pleased by its delicate flavor.

"What does this kekkei genkai allow you to do?" he asks gently, understanding that I have been through much in the past few years of my life.

I decide that if I have any desire to live in this household, hell, this village, it will be in my best interest to use a less morbid example of the abilities of my kekkei genkai. I settle on producing a bone knife- there will be very little, if any, to clean up afterwards, not to mention, if he doesn't pay close attention, he may not even notice that I am, indeed, pulling bones out of my body.

Very slowly, meticulously, I remove my radius and ulna from my forearm. Anko-sensei and Hiashi-sama watch with bated breath, unable to believe the sight that beholds them.

"That is one jutsu I have never seen," Anko-sensei mutters.

"Indeed," Hiashi-sama agrees. "Does this consume much chakra?" he asks curiously. At least he's not cringing… I shake my head in reply. "Not one for talking, eh?"

"She's probably just nervous. She's a very sweet girl, and has quite the life story for one so young. Also, she's been rather sad since her separation from her brother." Anko-sensei places her hand upon my shoulder. Part of me wishes that I could live my life with her-though that is an impractical dream, considering that she is very busy working for the Hokage. There would be no time for her to care for me.

"I understand," Hiashi-sama says. "I know the pain of losing a brother, although that is an entire story in itself…" he observes me intently, boring into my soul with his eyes.

"Well, can she live here?" Anko-sensei glares at Hiashi-sama, taking on the appearance of a fierce cat. If I were Hiashi-sama, I would be afraid to say no out of fear of being clawed.

"I will, though she will carry some responsibility for herself. She cannot rely solely on me or my family, head branch or cadet branch." Head branch? Cadet branch?

"I don't see that becoming an issue, Hiashi-sama. She is a strong girl." Anko-sensei smiles at him, then at me.

"Yuki, it was a pleasure to meet such a strong kunoichi. I look forward to watching your growth. See you around! Tootles!" With a *poof* she leaves the room.

After finishing our tea in silence, Hiashi-sama stands up. I set down my cup and look up at him. "Follow me," be orders.

Lord Hiashi leads me to a barren room, with people sitting, watching others train. The people, fellow Hyuga clan members, I would assume, look at us curiously. Two of them run over to Hiashi-sama and hug his legs. "Daddy, who is she?" the youngest asks.

"She is going to live with us," he replies.

"Sister?" she asks me.

"No," Hiashi-sama replies quite firmly for me. "She has no home, so we are going to care for her."

I continue to look around the room and see Neji in the corner, sulking. I feel great sadness emanating from him. If he's Hiashi-sama's nephew, then does that mean that his father is Hiashi-sama's brother who died? Is he an orphan? I feel that we have much in common.

"Yuki, I wish to spar with you to test your strength. Do you mind?"

I look up and meet Hiashi-sama's gaze for the first time. This is such a sudden request… However, I cannot refuse. "No, Lord Hiashi. I don't mind at all. I am quite exhausted, though, and rather weak. So bear with me."

"I understand. Though please give it your all. You'll need it.

Hiashi-sama assumes an unfamiliar stance. Perhaps it's the stance of the Hyuga clan? Or maybe the Leaf is taught to fight differently than the shinobi of Kirigakure? I suppose I'll learn soon enough.

By now, a large crowd has gathered around Hiashi-sama and I. So they want to see the new girl fight, do they? I just hope I can last long enough to win this battle…

As Hiashi-sama charges me, I produce needles, and slide them out of the palms of my hands. He strikes first, and I dodge quickly. I admit, he is quite fast. Faster than most of my opponents have been. He strikes again, forcing me to move quickly, a feat that is quite difficult when one is as tired and fatigued as I am. I block his attack with a shield of bone that I grow out of my arms. This Hyuga jutsu seems to be quite dangerous- it focuses on precise attacks. I know not what it does, and I do not intend to learn today.

Once I find a pattern to his attacks, I decide to start launching my own using my weapon of choice- my sword. I calcify my humerus, radius, and ulna, and my shoulder splits open, revealing all of my layers of tissue, muscle, and, finally, a hounded hilt of bone. I grasp the hilt, twisting it. Hiashi-sama stops, curious to see what happens next. The room grows silent.

I slowly pull, removing the sword from the inside of my arm. It slips out, and my arm limply falls off of the bone, swaying at my side. "Quite macabre, no?" I ask him with a smile. I charge towards him, preparing to strike. New energy fills me at the prospect of battle. He suddenly twirls, producing a shield of chakra that surrounds him. Incredible!

I suddenly spot one weakness in this otherwise impenetrable shield of chakra. Perhaps I'll be able to catch him off guard if I wait until he lowers this rotating chakra shield.

Hiashi-sama finishes his final rotation. The instant he stops, I slash his arm, and hold the blade to his throat. He looks me in the eyes, a look of surprise in his own. "You're incredible, child. I believe I have been besed… and in front of many sets of eyes, too. Welcome to your new home."

"Arigato, Hiashi-sama. I am in your debt." I bow to him, my heart filled with gratitude. I only hope that Kimimaro has found a home with Orochimaru-sama in the Sound, and that he has received an equally warm welcome.

As I look around the room, I see many eyes fixed on me, some horrified, others pleased to have a skilled young shinobi among their ranks. One set of eyes in particular catches my own- the eyes of Neji, wide with awe. I smile at him, and make it a goal to get to know him, to make his acquaintance, and, hopefully, to form a strong bond.

Later that day, I find myself exploring the kitchens to see how the food is prepared. As trivial as cooking may be to most people, for someone such as myself who has been isolated for many years, cooking is a fascinating art…

To be continued in Chapter 3…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

_ I apologise for the late update! With the upcoming holiday season, I've been quite busy, as my family enjoys the events that take place throughout this season. I hope that all of you have been having a wonderful holiday season so far, and that it continues to be pleasant._

_ Anyhow, in case anyone is wondering why this story is rated 'M', it is for both her past experiences (being abused and what not) and for further content. Overall, it is more to be safe than for explicit content._

_ Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review! In fact, I encourage you to leave a review, as thus far, I have only had two reviews, and I truly wish to know what your thoughts are on this story._

Chapter 3

Years pass. I am now a twelve-year-old student at the Ninja Academy preparing to become a genin. Today is graduation today- those of us who are graduating have already passed the test, a simple transformation jutsu-and all of us are eager to learn who our squadmates and sensei will be.

Over the course of the past four years, Neji and I have grown quite close. We spend every spare moment together training, talking, sparring, and hanging out. He is the one person who can make me forget, if only for one brief moment, the tragic past. When I am with him I forget that I was raped by my father, I forget the cold years in prison with my brother. I forget just how bloody my hands already are, and, most importantly, I forget the gaping hole in my life that is the absence of my brother.

Neji is the one person I feel I can trust. He alone knows of Orochimaru's distant existence in my life, and my innermost feelings of emptiness and sadness. The one thing he doesn't know about me would most probably be my feelings towards him. I truly feel something more than friendship towards him. He is my first love.

Despite Hiashi-sama's feelings of superiority over Neji and I, he insisted that we eat breakfast with him and the other members of the head branch in celebration of our graduation.

Neji and I, as always, sit next to each other at the table, feeling out of place among the 'pure blooded' of the clan. Neji is filled with resentment towards the main branch, with much reason. If not for the main branch, his father would still be among the living. His father, Hyuga Hizashi, was murdered in order to save the life of Hiashi-sama, his twin brother, from being killed and taken by the Cloud in order to study the secret of the byakugan, the kekkei genkai of the Hyuga. Although it pains me to see Neji filled with so much hatred, I cannot help but understand and support him.

As the servants serve us breakfast, Hiashi-sama explains to the other members of the main branch why there are two cadet members here. "Today is an important day for our clan. Neji of the cadet branch and Kaguya Yuki, my ward, are graduating from the Ninja Academy. Today they shall start their journey towards becoming full-fledged shinobi."

The members of the head branch applaud Neji and I. I see him become tense, and I touch his arm to comfort him. He must hate being applauded by those who murdered his father, to be sharing a meal with them, celebrating with them… we eat in silence as the head branch members talk and laugh amongst themselves.

"I hope you are in my cell, Yuki," Neji tells me sincerely as we leave the estate to go to the Academy.

"Definitely. Together, we'd be unstoppable!" I exclaim. Not to mention, we would have the chance to spend quite a lot of time together… "Though," I observe, "the higher-ups probably wish to distribute the strongest to balance the cells. Otherwise some cells would be too weak, while others would be unfairly strong. They would not place the two strongest students in the class in the same cell."

"As always, Yuki, you're probably correct," Neji sighs. "I only hope that I am not stuck in a squad with two slackers."

"Unfortunately, most of our classmates are slackers. Or, if they're not, they're weak!"

Neji and I walk to our adjoining seats at a table towards the front of the classroom, ready for whatever Iruka-sensei throws at us.

We sit through a lecture over what it means to be a genin, that we must train hard in order to succeed, blah, blah, blah, until finally I hear a loud *bang*!

Anko-sensei appears out of nowhere, carrying a scroll. I hear myself chuckle, while my fellow classmates appear dumbfounded. Of course, none of them know her. "Now, maggots," she announces, "it's time to sort you into your three-man cells. First," she reads off three names of students, and the name of their respective jônin. My classmates stand up and walk to the front of the classroom to meet their sensei.

Several more cells are announced. Finally, it's Neji's turn. "Hyuga Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee! You are to be led by Gai-sensei!" I take in the identities of his cellmates- the weak, weapon-reliant TenTen, and Lee, who is unable to use jutsu. And his sensei- Gai-sensei- appears to be a buffoon with his bushy eyebrows, bowl cut, and green jumpsuit. Poor Neji… I pat him on the back. He returns my gesture with a smile, and it is then that I realize that I am the last.

As Neji walks to the front of the classroom, Anko-sensei starts to announce my situation. Why am I the only one left? Am I not to have teammates? "And, finally, Kaguya Yuki, who is to study under me. We have decided that due to the uneven number of students in this class, one cell has to consist of a student and a jônin. Yuki- after much discussion, it was decided that you are the most capable of holding this position with your clear, analytical mind and unheard-of strength. Welcome to the world of the shinobi-you and I are gonna have a great time…." She smiles at me. I just sit in my seat, shocked. A two-man cell… I thought that the standard cell was made up of four people. I suppose that is why much discussion was involved in placing me in said two-man cell…

"Now, off with your sensei, maggots! You've got work to do!" Anko-sensei commands. She then turns to me. "Everyone's off to take a test, but I know you're more than capable of passing. I say we eat some dango and get off to work. Sound good?" I nod eagerly. I'm so relieved that I don't have to deal with teammates or a lousy sensei. Instead, I am in a cell with my favourite adult in the village! I feel sorry for Neji…

Anko-sensei and I make our way to Amaguriama, the dango joint. Once we arrive, I sit on a bench while she orders dango. She returns, waiting for our order to be prepared.

"Mind if we talk for a while? It's been a long time since we've had a decent conversation." I smile at her. Indeed it has…. "Why don't you tell me about Neji-kun? You two seem to be quite close!" she prompts me. I turn beet red at her words, causing her face to break into a mischievous grin. "Oh, so you have feelings for Neji-kun, eh?"

I tell Anko-sensei of my feelings, opening up to her as if we've known each other since the dawn of time. It feels nice to open up to someone other than Neji, and someone who is female, who understands my emotions. "Hmmm… hopefully TenTen won't become competition for you. She seemed quite pleased to be in his cell," Anko-sensei observes.

"Oh?" I ask, unaware of this development. "I'm not too worried. After all, I see Neji all the time. In fact, we're going to the hot springs after dinner tonight."

"Sounds nice…" Anko-sensei muses, smiling. "You and I are going to have a great time together. It's nice to have to worry about only one student, and to know that that one student is as strong and capable as you. By the way, did I make the right decision placing you with the Hyuga? I've never had the chance to ask you…"

"Thank you for the compliment. And most definitely-they provide for me, but they don't smother me. If you hadn't placed me in the Hyuga, I would have never grown as close to Neji as I have… the Hyuga clan is pleasantly traditional. They have their issues, but overall, I cannot imagine being as happy as I am anywhere else."

"That's wonderful! I'm glad to hear it. Here, let me get the dango." I watch her walk away. I love this woman-I owe her my life as I know it.

She returns with one hundred eight sticks of dango- fifty-four for each of us. "Have I told you that you will be accompanying me on my personal missions? That's another plus to not having teammates. Lord Hokage has deemed you strong enough to fulfill A- and S-rank missions with me."

"Really? So does that make me a jônin?" I ask, baffled.

"Well, yes and no. You still are required to pass the chûnin exams-everyone must- but at the same time, with your skills, you could easily be an Anbu Black Op. Unfortunately, you were born outside of the Leaf, so that can't happen. However, because of your strength, my job is not to train you, but to guide you along the right path, and to teach you the skills and values needed to be a shinobi."

"So, Anko-sensei, who was your sensei?" I ask between bites of dango. Stick number twenty, finished, moving on to stick twenty-one…

"Just call me Anko," she insists, delaying her answer. I can tell that she'd rather not answer…

"Is something the matter?" I ask her, concerned that I disturbed the contents of a long-forgotten past.

She shakes her head. "No, no… my teacher's name was Orochimaru. You may have heard of him…"

"Orochimaru-s-" I stop, realizing that I nearly spilled the secret information secret information I promised not to reveal.

"Oh! So you do know of him. Yeah… he was the one who taught me everything I know… then he defected after getting caught experimenting on ninja and ruining his chances of becoming Hokage. He formed the Village Hidden in the Sound, Otogakure. No one is sure of his whereabouts anymore. We fear the day he will strike. Personally, I believe that he is gathering forces and planning something big…"

"I guess we won't know for certain until the day comes…" I trail off. Is my brother part of this grand scheme? Am I? Anko-sensei notices my deep thinking…

"Well, time to do some training!" she grabs my hand and we sprint to the training fields, where Neji and I have spent hours training and sparring in the past.

Upon our arrival, we see that there is already a team training- Neji's team. "Anko, is this the exercise you spoke of earlier?"

"Yep," She replies. "Actually, look-it seems that Neji's succeeded. He's quit strong himself, is he not? He managed to steal the bells…"

"Indeed he is," I boast on his part. "We used to train here nearly every day."

"Battle training?" she asks. I nod. "Well, it seems that it's paid off. Rumour has it that Neji is the strongest in the history of the Hyuga clan."

"It wouldn't surprise me," I agree. "I defeated Hiashi-sama the day you took me to the estate, and Neji has proven to be a far stronger opponent."

"Stronger than Hiashi…?" she looks between Neji and I.

"Anko!" Neji's sensei (was it 'Gai-sensei?') calls over to us. "You've come to perform the bell exercise?"

"No," Anko replies. "She could have passed years ago. I've come to test her strengths and weaknesses in battle." She looks over the rest of Gai's team. "Your team needs to do some exercises in teamwork. And these two," she beckons to Lee and TenTen, "need to build their strength. Are you finished with your little exercise?"

Gai-sensei appears to be taken aback. "Hmph. Team, let's take a break. But don't expect them too often… we're going to watch these two spar. Perhaps they'll teach you a thing or two."

Anko and I smile at each other. "I'm ready when you are."

"Prepare yourself, sensei!" I reply to her challenge, charging towards her.

"She's rushing in unarmed!" TenTen exclaims.

"Some people don't rely on ninja tools," Neji replies intelligently.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Anko tries to use a jutsu, and I slice through it with bone.

Bone protrudes from various parts of my body, from my back, to my elbows, knees, hands, forearms… Everywhere, bending to my will.

This time, Anko charges me, and I dance for her, slicing her with my bone-covered body. She attempts to stab me with a kunai knife ii a seemingly open spot on my torso, but I shoot a cage of bone out to shield myself, catching her hand. I kick her in the gut.

"Damnit, Yuki!" she curses.

"Her taijutsu is excellent!" Gai-sensei exclaims, complimenting me.

"Not to mention, scary. Is she using bone to fight? Is that her ribcage?" I hear disgust dripping off of TenTen's girly voice.

"Yes, she is quite fearsome. That is her kekkei genkai, which only she and her brother possess," Neji replies to TenTen.

I return my attention to the battle, just as Anko sensei once more attempts to catch me with her snakes. I quickly produce a knife and slash through them, and at the same time grab Anko's free arm. We grapple for a few moments, until I manage to cut her chest with my knife, slitting the fishnet of her shirt. Blood drips down her torso. I kick her, sending her backwards.

"Agh!" she exclaims, hitting the ground. I walk over to where she lay on the ground, and stand above her. "You win…" she admits, looking away from me.

"Here, sensei," I offer her my hand, helping her to her feet. "Do you want me to heal your wound?"

"You can do that?" she asks, surprised.

"Yes. I've picked up many things over the course of the past four years. Basic medical jutsu just happens to be one of them."

Gai-sensei congratulates me on my victory as I heal Anko-sensei's laceration, ranting and raving about my taijutsu skills. I just laugh, overwhelmed by his personality.

After Anko shoos Gai-sensei away, we leave the training field, happily talking as if the battle never took place.

That evening, before Neji and I depart for the hot springs, Hiashi-sama asks for a word.

"I have heard extraordinary things about you, Yuki. Your powers are well-known amongst us jônin. Just today, you defeated your sensei without receiving so much as one scratch, and Anko is a special jônin. Soon enough, other villages will hear of your talent-it may even put you in danger. Please, be careful." He urges me.

"Hiashi-sama-"

"Yuki, you may leave now. You and Neji have plans. I don't want to spoil your fun."

I hesitantly leave, wondering why he said such things. Am I really in danger? Will other villages and organisations really seek me out? Will Kimimaro and Orochimaru-sama hear of my progress?

Neji and I meet up at the gates of the estate. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Most definitely. I've been looking forward to this all day!" The two of us walk to the hot springs, me in my lavender kimono, him in his black one. We laugh and talk of our first day as genin.

Upon our arrival, the bubbly hostess tells us that tonight is mixed bathing night, and guides us to our respective changing rooms.

"Ah, this feels wonderful!" I sigh contentedly, slipping into the hot water. I look around, and, to my surprise, see that no one else is in the spring. Well, at least Neji and I don't have to worry about prying ears…

"This is a nice evening. I'm surprised that we are the only ones here tonight." Neji's voice fills the surrounding silence, reflecting my thoughts. He climbs in next to me, and I feel my face grow hotter than the steam in the air.

"Perhaps everyone is celebrating the graduation. After all, for most families, today is an exciting day." I theorize.

"You're probably correct. Our family is just not excited."

"Or they're not with us," I add, referring to my lack of family.

"Yeah…" Neji replies, turning his head towards me. "Do you think of your family often?" he asks me.

"I think of my mother and brother every day. My mother was the sweetest woman. She contained my father's cruel, sick persona. However, she died of a terminal illness when I was five years old. After she died, everything changed… I miss her so much…"

"You've been through so much, yet you're so strong. You don't let anything hold you back, or get to you." He holds my hand, gently caressing it. I bush furiously, realizing just how close we are right now.

"Neji, have I told you that you are the only person I trust completely in this village? You are so kind, and I feel as if I can tell you anything."

"Thank you," he thanks me, flattered. "This world has been cruel to you and I. It has stripped us of all that we love. However, it was kind enough to bring you to me."

I look away from Neji, trying to hide the impact his words had on me. "Do you believe that everyone has a purpose in life?" I ask him, bringing up the last true conversation held between Kimimaro and I.

"I believe that destiny controls all aspects of life, so some people were meant to achieve more than others. Why do you ask?" He replies in the way I expected him to.

"My brother has a strong belief that all humans are born with a purpose, even those of us who seem to have lost everything. He believes that humans live to find that purpose. That is what drove him when life seemed meaningless. His belief is so strong that I too have come to believe it, although I have yet to find what that purpose is…"

Neji stops caressing my hand for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. "Have you seen your brother since you parted years ago?"

I look into his deep, all seeing white eyes and honestly answer. "No. If I had, I would have told you. I bet he's grown so much since I saw him last… he is thirteen now."

"A year older than you… since you are so close in age, why didn't Orochimaru take you, too?" Neji asks, not understanding the logic in Orochimaru-sama's actions.

"Kimimaro looks older, I suppose… he grew up quickly, and it shows in his eyes. He saw the cold truth of the world as a child, whereas I attempted to hide behind my own fabrications of the truth. I didn't realize the truth until recently, while Kimimaro knew all along…" I look away from Neji, and he immediately realizes that something is wrong.

"What is it, Yuki? Are these memories bothering you?" Neji resumes caressing my hand, attempting to comfort me in a way that is not awkward.

"No," I reply. "I've grown used to the terrible truth, my new understanding of my past. I was so naïve as a child. I brushed everything off. What my father did to me, why I had to bloody my hands…" I sigh, stumbling over my words.

"Did your father… rape you?" Neji asks wearily.

I hesitate before answering. I've yet to tell anyone of this portion of my past. Hopefully this knowledge will not make Neji feel awkward in my presence… honestly, considering that he knows every other detail of my violent past, how badly could he react? Finally I answer. "Yes, he did… many times. He also… touched me. I was so very young… I had no idea! All I knew is that it was painful and wrong. Nothing like that happened before mother died…" I start to cry, alarming Neji. "I'm tainted, Neji! No man will want to spend his life with a woman as tainted as I! No one will one to befriend a bloodstained lunatic like me! I feel so unclean. No matter how frequently I wash myself, the stains of the past remain…"

"Yuki, don't say such things. If a man, or anyone else, for that matter, shuns you because of your father's actions, he doesn't deserve you. You didn't want any of that to happen. It's not like you are a whore. You are innocent, beautiful, talented, and kind hearted."

"It's not only what my father did to me, Neji. It's what I've done to others. I'm a killer. I've slaughtered many people-innocent people! How can you still defend me after all I've done?" My tears slowly trickle down my face, glimmering as they drip off of my chin and into the water of the hot spring, creating ripples in the otherwise still water.

"Yuki, in time, you will understand why."

We sit in a very pregnant silence, I unsure of how I should reply. Finally, I decide to tell him something of extreme importance-the fact that one day, when Orochimaru-sama deems me old enough, that I will join him and my brother in the Sound.

"Neji, there is something I must tell you, but first you must make a promise."

"Of course. What is it?" he agrees, before even knowing the promise he must make.

"Promise me that you will not ever tell another soul what I am about to tell you. If your tongue slips, then I will be in great trouble."

"I promise." Neji looks me in the eyes as he answers, and I know he speaks the truth.

I lean into Neji, our shoulders barely touching, and whisper in his ear, "Neji, one day in the near future I will leave Konoha and join my brother in Otogakure. I'm sorry, but that future is inevitable."

Much to my surprise, Neji does not seem at all surprised by my words.

Instead, he sighs and speaks in a melancholy tone. "I had a feeling that one day you would wish to join your brother. It's only natural-the two of you were very close. You've been through so much together. Though, I must admit I'd rather have you here where I know you're safe."

"Neji… it will be difficult for me to leave you. I have found my home here with you. But… never mind. Let's abandon this depressing topic."

"Yes, it's grown late, Yuki. Let's go home now."

"Agreed." We step out of the hot spring, attempting to avoid looking at each other's fully naked bodies. I wrap my towel around myself, and once I fel I've covered most of my body, I turn around.

I stop in my tracks when I see Neji. Any girl would kill to be in my position.

Neji has the perfect body-well-toned muscles, broad shoulders, prominent abs… his hair hangs down his back and flows over his shoulders. For a twelve-year-old, he is absolutely stunning. I suddenly find myself feeling very self-conscious in his presence.

He, too, looks at me intently. "Is something wrong?" he inquires.

"No, no!" I insist. Oh! He noticed my staring… then again, how could he not have? I must have been boring holes in him with my eyes.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, we walk to the changing rooms, tie our kimono, and meet out front.

I look at my feet, stroking my loosely tied hair. The two of us start to walk back home in silence.

"You're being unusually quiet, Yuki!" Neji tells me.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I just wish this night could continue forever…"

"Why? Are you worried about something? A mission?"

"No, tomorrow's mission is exciting… I've just had such a wonderful time with you tonight. I'll be sad when it's over." I dare to glance at him, and am pleasantly surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Believe me, I'll be sad, too. I truly enjoyed having such open conversations with you. Hopefully we'll have the chance to spend more time together in the near future." This time, it's my turn to smile. "What does your mission involve?" he asks, changing the topic, much to my dismay.

"It's an assassination. A rebel shinobi has been attempting to cut off Konoha's trade, and has steadily been gaining support. We are to assassinate him and scatter his followers. Nothing too difficult."

"What rank?"

"It's an A rank. I'm really looking forward to it!" at my response, Neji appears to be flabbergasted.

"Tomorrow's your first mission and it's an A rank?"

"Yes, it is. What is your mission?"

Neji sighs in disappointment. "Tomorrow, my squad and I are babysitting for a wealthy couple…"

"Babysitting? What type of mission is that?" I ask, appalled.

"My thoughts exactly. May I join your squad?" He only half-jokingly asks.

"You know I wish you could. I'll ask Anko…" I smile a genuine smile as we approach the gates of the estate.

Neji walks me to my room. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Yuki. Have pleasant dreams tonight… I'll be waiting outside of your room to see you off tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to, Neji!" I protest.

"But I want to!" he argues. This time, I do not resist. After all, seeing him before my mission would be quite pleasant… "You need to sleep. I want you to be in top physical condition before your mission tomorrow." He continues to fuss over me.

"Thank you, Neji." I bow to him, but he stops me.

"No, thank you." We stand awkwardly, his hand on my shoulder.

Finally, he pulls me into his arms. I feel a fluttering sensation in my stomach, and my heart skips a beat.

"Good night, Yuki," he whispers.

"Good night, Neji." I whisper in reply. "Have pleasant dreams." I return his hug, entirely off guard, though not unpleasantly so. We then let each other go without another word…

After changing into my night robe and crawling underneath the blankets of my tatami mat, I find it hard to sleep. My mind continually jumps between the events of the evening, replaying each moment, particularly the wonderful good night hug.

Finally, with Neji on my mind, I fall into a peaceful sleep. It is the first night in many years that I have not dreamt of my brother or the horrors of my past, the first night I have not awoken gasping, drenched in cold sweat…

To be continued in chapter 4…


	4. Chapter 4

_A Note from the Author: _

_Hello! I apologise for the late update, again. Life has been quite busy for me, what with end-of-semester exams, concerts, and the upcoming Christmas season. However, enough with the excuses. I hope you have enjoyed the story up to this chapter, and I promise that the following chapter will focus less on youthful romance and more on action, adventure, and whatnot. The last chapter was all about the relationship between Neji and Yuki, symbolizing Yuki's assimilation into the village of Konohagakure. _

_It is the night before her first mission, and she eagerly awaits showing her skills to the world…_

Chapter 4

I slowly awaken myself, longing for more sleep, as always. The dawn is my enemy, tearing me away from my pleasant dreams and throwing me into the real world, leaving me tired and sluggish. I force myself onto my feet, groggy.

With a jolt, I remember that today is my first mission. I rush to my closet, unable to move quickly enough. I pull a sleeveless shirt over my head, and shorts over my legs, followed by a short kimono fastened with an obi. On my feet, I sport sandals issued to me by the village, and my headband I tie securely to my left arm. Once I feel that everything is in place, I exit my bedroom.

As promised, Neji is waiting for me. "Good morning," he greets me with a strained smile.

"Good morning, Neji. Are you prepared for your first mission?"

"I should be the one asking you that question. Your mission is quite dangerous in comparison to babysitting."

"Perhaps… although you can never be quite certain. Children can be rather vicious!" I tease him.

"Yuki, now is not the time to be cracking jokes. You are staking your life on this mission. Stay focused." He taps my head, and I swipe at his hand.

"Don't fret, Neji. I'm more than ready for this mission. This is what I was born to do."

"Hmph." He harrumphs. "Let's go to breakfast."

After eating a bowl of rice and listening to Neji's worries, I am more than ready to go. "Come on, Neji, I have to be at the front gate in five minutes!" I grab his arm, holding it in a vise-like grip, practically dragging him behind me.

Upon our arrival, I see that Anko-sensei is already there. "Glad you made it," she greets me cheerily. With her are two Anbu Black Ops, clad in masks and the standard uniform.

"Wait—this is an Anbu-ranked mission?" Neji appears sick at the prospect. "Yuki, you can't do this. You may be killed!"

"Neji, don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine. It's not like I'm the only one on this mission."

"It's true," Anko supports me. "I sure as hell won't let her die. Your girlfriend is safe in my hands!" Anko winks at me, and Neji and I turn equal shades of blood red. She had to say that in front of two Anbu Black Ops…

"Well, Anko-sensei, is it time to leave?" I ask her after recovering from her comment.

"Yep. We'll form a plan along the way. We should return by tomorrow afternoon, perhaps even earlier." I see her glance at Neji, and he takes her words to heart. "Well, off we go. This is gonna be fun!"

Anko starts to leave, and I follow suit, until I hear my name being called by Neji. I stop in my tracks.

"What is it?" I ask, somewhat impatiently.

"Please, be careful. People with many years of experience die on easier missions. Return alive and unscathed." He gives me a gentle, yet protective, hug.

"I promise," I whisper in return.

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you both successful and safe tomorrow!" I smile at his words, and wave goodbye.

As soon as I catch up to Anko, she gives me a mischievous smile. "Did something happen between you and Neji last night at the hot springs? "

"What?!" I reply, startled by her question. How terrible of her! "No, of course not! Unless a good night hug or talking counts as 'something,' nothing happened."

"I'm just kidding, Yuki. You're only twelve!" She laughs her wonderful laugh, and, shortly after, the Anbu goons and I join in.

A short while later, on the border of the Land of Rice Paddies, we stop to formulate a plan. We know that the brigands' base is close to our current location, and approach the matter with great caution.

"So, Yuki, since you are the youngest, I vote that you create the plan," Anko-sensei says. The Black Ops agree with her, and everyone turns to me, awaiting the plan. Honestly, this isn't too difficult—it's mostly common sense.

"Hrmm… I say that we allow the Black Ops to infiltrate the hideout while we wait outside. If the target exits the building, we finish him off. It's quite simple, though effective." I know that Anko-sensei will not oppose my plan, as it keeps me out of the 'danger zone.'

"It's nearly perfect, Yuki. There's only one thing that must change—I want you to infiltrate the building with one of the Black Ops. It's your first mission, and I want you to have the full experience, danger and all." My jaw nearly drops at her words. What an irresponsible sensei… I love her!

"Thank you so much, Anko-sensei!" I hug her, much to her amusement.

"No problem, kiddo. Just promise me that you won't tell Neji. He'll be quite upset if he hears that I gave you the dangerous job!"

"I promise," I laugh, knowing that her words are quite true. "However, it is only an assassination mission. It's not too terribly dangerous."

"Let's go," the Black Op urges me with a deep voice.

"Alright. Let's."

The four of us silently run through the forest, adrenaline pumping through our veins. We reach a small wooden building, hidden in the trees—our destination. We crouch behind a branch, analyzing the hideout. "Do we walk right in?" I ask, baffled.

"There isn't another choice," he admits, equally disappointed. "It's windowless, and the only door is the front door. Not to mention, it's quite small, so a jutsu would have the same effect as breaking down the front door."

"Well, here goes," I whisper, drawing in a deep breath.

"Good luck, Yuki," Anko-sensei whispers, patting me on the back. "Knock 'em dead!"

I smile at her, suddenly both very nervous and very excited. The details of the mission whiz around my brain. The leader of the bandits has been attempting to cut off the trade between other villages and Konoha… He has accumulated quite the following…. He may be working for another, more powerful organization…. Kill the leader….

I swiftly and silently make my way towards the front door. Damnit… if only there were a less direct route. Oh well. No windows means no escape for them… or for us, for that matter. When my Anbu companion arrives and gives me the signal, I kick down the front door. Step one complete.

"Okay, brigands, hand over your leader, or you're all dead. If you make any attempt to escape, our companions will take you down!"

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep, male voice asks from a corner of the small room. All of the brigands glare at us. A shadow hides the man in the corner. I observe every inch of the room, the faces of the brigands, the candles that give off little light.

"It's quite obvious, no?" I ask the man in the corner, a smirk on my face.

"Yuki, be careful," the Anbu goon cautions me. "I don't like the feeling of this—something is wrong."

"Do not fear, Anbu goon. I've taken down much stronger shinobi in my lifetime."

"Hmph. I'd like to see a little girl like you take me down," a large man says, his voice rough, challenging me. I assume that he is the leader—he looks like the man in the picture we were given. I glance at the Black Op, and he nods in assent.

"Don't bother. I can deal with this trash." The man in the corner steps out of the shadows, pointing a long, thin sword at my chest. I look down at the blade, and see that it is made of… bone?

Slowly, disbelievingly, I look up. A pale arm. A purple, V-necked costume. A strange, swirling bruise on his chest. And, finally, a pale face adorned with red markings, accented with bright-green eyes. His thin face is framed by snow-white hair.

"Kimi…maro?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yes, Yuki? Do you question the appearance of your own, beloved kin?" Kimimaro tilts his head to the side, a half smile dancing on his lips. His green eyes have grown icy, though he is otherwise very handsome.

"Is he your twin brother?" the Anbu goon asks me, taken aback.

"Brother, yes. Twin, no," I hastily answer, returning my attention to Kimimaro. "Just what the hell are you doing here, associating with these low-lives?" My heart races, needing an answer. What happened? Why is he not with Orochimaru-sama?

"Hmph. It seems you've grown out of your shell. What brings you here? Are you here to stop the bandits?" He asks, half-mocking me.

"I asked you that question. Please show me respect by answering first. If HE is the one who sent you, I'm quite disappointed. I'd have thought that HE would seek the assistance of far more superior shinobi."

"Well, I'm here on HIS orders. As for you, you are here to assassinate the leader of the bandits in order to stop their meddling in Konoha's commerce, no?" I remain silent, refusing to answer my brother. I am certain that he knows the answer. "I take your silence as a 'yes.' Now, I cannot allow you to succeed. I apologise, sister." He charges me, bone sword at the ready.

I parry his attack with my own sword of bone, holding him at bay. I prepare to kick him in the abdomen, though he sees through my attack, much to my unsurprise.

I leap backwards, dropping my sword in order to weave signs.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" I declare, shooting snakes out of my sleeve. Brother gracefully dodges the attack.

"That is one of HIS jutsu!" he exclaims, taken aback by my attack.

"Indeed it is. It was taught to me by HIS former student, my sensei." I love my brother and I's little game of avoiding the usage of Orochimaru-sama's name. I can see that my brother is merely pretending to be hostile, for if he were truly trying to battle me, I would have been defeated many moments ago.

If not for the environment, I'd have run into my brother's arms ages ago. I've missed him so very much!

The two of us continue our dance, attempting to break each other's fluid rhythm. Kimimaro once more jumps back. "It seems you are even more formidable, sister. You're good enough to work for HIM now. Will you join me?"

How tempting an offer… I look down to hide the joy in my eyes. But I'm on a mission—I can't drop out and join the 'enemy.' Instead, I run towards brother and hug him. "You know I wish I could…" I whisper to him.

"You will, eventually. So why not now?" he asks, tempting me further.

"You have a valid point," I reply, sliding a needle of bone out of the palm of my hand.

"Look out! She's going to kill you!" the lead bandit warns my brother. However, before my dearest brother can react…

"-but I have a mission to carry out," I finish, shooting the needle into the leader's heart. He slumps over, dead.

I return the needle to my body, and release Kimimaro from my vise-like hug.

He look down at me and smiles coldly. "I suppose some things never change. That was very impressive, and quite cunning. I'll have to report this to HIM… until we meet again, sister."

"Brother!" I cry. Too late… he's already gone. At least I know that he's alive and well…

"Mission accomplished," the Anbu announces from behind me. "You didn't let me have any fun…" he looks at the brigands that remain in the room. They look between us and the body of their leader, fear etched into each of their faces.

"Well, brigands, stay here for now, otherwise my comrades will kill each of you. As soon as I leave, you are to disperse, lest you end up like your leader. Understood?" they nod unquestioningly. "Good."

"Let's go," the goon instructs. If only I knew his name…

I follow him, my spirits low. I wish I could have spent more time with Kimimaro…

We spend the night in the forest, alternating watch duty.

Soon morning arrives, and we return to Konohagakure. Finally, I'm home!

"To celebrate your stellar performance on your first mission, I'd like to treat you to Shushuya for dinner," Anko tells me after the rest of our platoon leaves. "Bring Neji along, while you're at it. It's a nice restaurant, so dress up. Go home, rest, and meet me at sunset at the gates of the estate."

"Thank you, Anko-sensei!" I bow to her in thanks, and sprint home.

"Just how much stamina does that girl have?" I hear her ask herself.

When I return to the estate, I immediately search for Neji, though I cannot find him anywhere. I slink off to my bedroom, disappointed.

I pull back the door of my room. I guess I should rest….

"You've returned, Yuki. And it seems you've kept your promise." Oh! Neji!

"I've been searching for you, Neji!" I run over to him and hug him with all my might.

"Whoa, Yuki!" he exclaims with a laugh.

"Oh!" I exclaim, remembering why I was searching for him in the first place. "Anko-sensei told me that I am to bring you to Shushuya for dinner at sunset, as celebration for a successful first mission."

"How was it?" he asks me, smiling.

"It was wonderful. I'll tell you more at dinner, though. In the meantime, I must rest."

"Yes, you should," he agrees. Despite his words, I see that he wishes that we could continue our conversation. "I'll wake you up when the sun sets."

"Thank you, Neji," I thank him, genuinely grateful for his kindness. Neji closes the door behind him. I walk to my tatami mat, and lie down with a sigh. The journey to the hideout took very little time, yet the journey home took seemingly forever. It must have been the unexpected appearance of my brother… and my mixed emotions. I wanted to leave with him, yet I feel at home in Konoha…

I ponder my thoughts, and my exhaustion catches up to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yuki! Yuki, wake up! YUKI!"

I slowly sit up, feeling exhausted and fatigued from the journey. I never knew just how exhausting a mission could be. I suppose little food, distress, and an intense battle can take its toll… "Yuki, are you okay?" I rub my temple, straining to see just who is so desperate to wake me up. His voice rings through my head, and I fail to comprehend.

Finally, the world comes into focus. "Neji, is something wrong?" I ask him, steadying myself, realizing that it was him calling my name.

"Yes. Are you well? I kept calling your name, but you wouldn't respond. Are you really that exhausted from your mission?"

I nod. "I have much on my mind now. I was quite disturbed by something that happened on my mind. It caused me to feel quite conflicted by my place in the world of shinobi… I pushed myself too far on the journey back, when I ought to have given myself more time to rest."

"What's bothering you? What could have possibly disturbed YOU?" he inquires, left eyebrow raised. His all-seeing eyes search my face for an answer.

I glance towards the ground, attempting to hide anything that may reveal the answer. "You were reminded of your past," he proclaims, having read my body language. I should have known that it is impossible to hide anything from him…

I nod. "It's something that I must tell both you AND Anko-sensei, though."

He appears impatient. "In that case, shall we go to Shushuya now? It's around the corner. Do you feel well enough?"

"Yes," I reply, legs shaking in the effort to bring myself to my feet. Neji springs to his feet, stabilizing me by softly holding my shoulders. "Thank you, Neji." I flush scarlet when he doesn't immediately let go.

"I'll let you change. You need to dress formally at this restaurant." Just then, I note that Neji is dressed in his formal black kimono. Damn, my senses must be dulled. "Meet me at the gate."

"I will." I smile at him, and he leaves my room. Hopefully no one saw him—it will become the family scandal.

I search my storage trunk for an appropriate kimono, and settle on a soft, ethereal one with a white butterfly pattern gracing it. The butterflies are outlined in a contrasting thread of light, sky blue, creating a pleasing, misty contrast. I tie a white obi sash around my waist, put a silver butterfly kanzashi in my hair and dab my inner lip with deep, bloody crimson. After slipping my geta sandals on my tabi sock-clad feet, I leave my room and go on my way to the gate of the Hyuga estate.

I stroll through the front lawn, which is eerily silent, even for the introverted clan of the Hyuga.

Neji sees me approaching, a simple feat thanks to my albino appearance, gorgeously clad in his raven-black kimono. "That kimono suits you…" he softly compliments me.

"Ha ha, we look like polar opposites!" I laugh. "You with your black hair and your black kimono, and I in all white!" I lace my arm through his, and he escorts me to Shushuya.

We arrive at Shushuya (which is a mere twenty feet or so from the Hyuga Estate, where Anko awaits our arrival.

"Wow, aren't you the well-dressed couple," she teases us, and Neji and I note that she is not dressed up in the slightest!

"Anko-sensei, you told me to dress up!" I protest, glaring at her.

"Well, it is a classy restaurant… I'm just a well-known face, so I can get away with breaking the dress code."

"Are you ready to be escorted to your table, Lady Anko?" a cute, brown-haired waitress asks.

"Yes. Is a private room available?"

"Of course," the waitress replies in her soft, sugary sweet voice.

"You must come here often…" I mutter. Anko sticks her tongue out at me, sending me into fits of giggles.

When we settle at the low table, our shoes removed, I kneel next to Neji, Anko across from us, and I turn to Neji. "How was your mission?"

"Hardly enjoyable… I'm sure yours was far more interesting. Tell me about it!"

"No, not quite yet. I want to hear the details from yours! Were the children well behaved? How old were they? Did they give you a hard time? Did you play with them…?" I assail him with questions, and he appears overwhelmed, yet amused.

"Firstly, no, the children were not well behaved at all… they were obviously quite spoiled. The youngest was an infant, who we left to Ten-Ten, while the oldest was ten. There were two in the middle, aged six and eight. The children had us running around the mansion, playing hide-and-go-seek. Unfortunately for them, I used my byakugan-"

"Cheater!" I interrupt, teasing him.

"—and I found them within minutes. I never told them, of course, but they accused me of cheating, nonetheless. Once I found them, I tortured them into giving up. Needless to say, they stopped, as it was futile for them to continue trying…" he smirks, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Neji! You… you tortured innocent children?" I hold my hand over my mouth, shocked that Neji, my dearest Neji, would ever resort to such a thing. "How did you torture them?"

"Well…" his face flushes. "I… I tickled them. They were screaming and crying from the laughter… and they finally gave in!"

Anko-sensei and I fall over in our seats, crying tears of laughter. After we collect ourselves, I manage to ask, breathlessly, "so, was the mission successful?"

"In the end, yes. Although I think Gai-sensei nearly scared the children to death with his 'Power of Youth' speeches."

"I can believe that," Anko mutters, wiping her brow.

"Anyway, enough with my pointless mission… how was yours?"

"It was a great success. I doubt any jônin could have outperformed our dear Yuki. In fact, she was almost too perfect in her assassination. The Anbu squad who accompanied us fully intends to spy on her, as they have the Black Ops convinced that she is receiving aid from an outside source." Anko explains to Neji and I.

"WHAT?!" Neji and I exclaim in unison. Neji nearly spat out his green tea in his disbelief.

"Yes, it's the truth. To be honest, they've kept tabs on her since her arrival in Konoha. Danzo certainly is a paranoid old geezer…"

"I don't doubt that. To be honest, it doesn't even surprise me." I affirm.

"So yes, Neji, our mission went TOO well. Yuki assassinated the lead brigand, without any other casualties. She made the plan of action, and it was executed flawlessly. Well, there was one unexpected occurrence…" Anko thoughtfully gazes at the ceiling.

"And what was that?" Neji asks, concerned. "By any chance, could this be what's been bothering Yuki?"

"Yes, it is. Her brother made an appearance. According to the Anbu operative, she and her brother kept referencing to a mysterious 'him.'"

"Orochimaru…" Neji mutters darkly. I nod in affirmation.

"Yes… everything you just said is true…" I confirm. "However, if not for him, there would have most definitely been more casualties. I used my brother to assassinate the lead brigand. My brother was quite determined to drag me back to Orochimaru-sama's lair… to be honest, I almost gave in. I miss him so much…"

Anko draws in a deep breath. "Orochimaru-sensei…. You know him? That's why you're familiar with him?"

I nod.

"And you intend to join him?"

I nod a second time.

"You fool! Do you have any idea who he really is? He may seem kind now, but don't let him fool you! Have you not listened to a word I've said?"

I don't reply, and Anko leans over the table, and slaps me. I say nothing, do nothing.

"I know you're not a fool, and that you're not hopeless. I know that you've been through a lot, but please, please don't do anything rash. That… monster!... will get into your mind, and manipulate you."

"Wait- are you saying that you know Orochimaru?" Neji asks, a determined expression on his face.

"Well, yes. That snake taught me everything I know. Have you not been listening?" she snaps, clearly in a bad mood.

"Can you tell me everything you know about him?" he pleads. I continue to stare at the table, Neji and Anko's dialogue barely cutting through the stream of thoughts playing and replaying in my mind. My brother's offer… our embrace… my life in Konoha…

"What, so you can try to stop her? Believe me, Neji, when Orochimaru sets his sights on something, nothing can stand in the way of his goal. And if something dares to try to stop him… beware. He will take any necessary measure to obtain what he wants. A mere boy won't stop her going to him. As glad as I am to see that you truly care for her, I don't want you to do anything rash!"

Her words cut through my daydream, and I clear my throat. "You know I hear every word you've said?"

"I know, but it's a matter that needs to be discussed. Your futures are knocking at your door, and it's nearly time to make some important decisions. The Hyuga clan fully intends to marry you to Neji, and bring you into the clan. Do you want to give up a comfortable, happy life with the person you love for a life of slavery, crime, and deceit? A life that will more likely than not end in your premature death?"

"Wait- Neji and I's… marriage?" my mind oftentimes shows me images of a life with Neji… I think about it constantly, however, a shadow always looms in the background… the shadow that is Orochimaru.

Neji quickly changes the subject. "You were going to tell me about Orochimaru?"

"Oh! Sorry for rambling… Orochimaru was my teacher, a genius and one of the legendary sannin. When I first laid eyes on him many years ago, he took my breath away. I thought I had just met an angel from heaven. He promised me many things, and gave me his power in the form of his curse mark." She clutches her neck, and shudders. "I quickly fell in love with him.

"He desired the title of Hokage and the secret of immortality, and started experimenting on live humans. He was found out, and fled the village, never to be seen again…" she sighs as she always does at the mention of Orochimaru-sama's defection. "All he left me with was his curse mark. He used me and betrayed me, along with everyone else in the village!"

Anko's emotional outburst causes Neji's face to scrunch up.

The sliding door opens, and the waitress sets our food on the table. We immediately stop our conversation, leaving the room in a state of pregnant silence. "The food looks delicious!" I burst out, hoping to dissipate the suffocating silence. Anko's face softens.

"Have you never been to this restaurant?" she asks me. I shake my head, my mouth full of seaweed salad, and her eyes shift to Neji. "What kind of boyfriend are you?" she criticizes him, her eyes piercing him like two particularly sharp daggers.

"He's not my boyfrie-" I attempt to interrupt her lecture.

"This is a traditional place for dates! There is privacy, a classy dress code, delicious food…" Anko rants, and rants, and rants some more, with no apparent sign of stopping. Neji appears to be embarrassed, and, perhaps ashamed. I laugh at his being patronized.

"What's so funny?" she asks me. "I'm only trying to improve your relationship!"

"Nothing!" I manage to spit out through my laughter. I see Neji smile at my mirth—very rarely do I burst into laughter. He lightly chuckles.

We leave the restaurant, our spirits high, happily chatting, Neji and I hand-in-hand.

_Keep an eye out for chapter 6!^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologise, as this is a fairly slow chapter. There will be more excitement to come, I promise!_

Chapter 6

_1 year later…_

I glance over my shoulder as I slip out of the village and into a thick, jungle-like forest. The imposing trees tower over me. Brush fills the untraveled path. I hear the sounds of animals, though otherwise the woods are ominously silent.

I cautiously walk into the heart of the forest, where, if people were to meet there, they would not be heard by unwanted ears.

"Glad to see you made it," a silkily smooth voice from my past caresses my ears. I feel a chill course through my veins, and, without a sound, the man steps out of the shadows and into the soft moonlight that somehow managed to trickle its way through the thick branches and leaves.

"Orochimaru-sama," I reverently say, bowing to him. "It's been many years since I saw you last."

"And you. It's been far too long…" he replies, seductively. Kimimaro, Kabuto-sensei, and four unfamiliar shinobi flank him, leering at me. "It seems you've grown in the duration of six years." He walks towards me slowly, and kneels in front of me, his face level with mine. I feel the urge to distance myself from him, yet at the same time…

He places his hand on the side of me face and gently rubs my cheek. I remember what drew me to him six years ago. "You know why you are here, do you not?" he asks me.

"Am I to finally join you?" I ask hopefully, lifting my head to meet his serpentine gaze. He smiles, revealing two pointed fangs that gleam in the silvery light.

"Not quite yet," he replies, a slight smirk playing on his lips, amused at my eagerness. "However, we will be planning that day, for the chûnin exams are drawing near, and the perfect opportunity for Operation: Destroy Konoha along with it."

"Operation… Destroy Konoha?" I ask, worried about what it could possibly involve. As long as it's not mass killing, I should be fine. I don't want salt rubbed in admittedly old, yet seemingly fresh wounds…

My brother analyzes my face-I know that he can see my anguish. "*cough**cough*" Kimimaro doubles over in a coughing fit. Blood trickles down his chin, and pools in his open hand. I see him gaze at it, a mixture of curiosity and fear flickering on his typically cold, analytical features.

"Brother!" I cry out, running over to him. "Are you unwell?" I ask him, fearing the worst. Although the answer is quite obvious—healthy individuals don't exactly walk around, spewing blood.

"I'm fine," he mutters, hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to hide the blood. I dab the blood on his face with my fingers.

"I don't think that coughing up blood qualifies as 'fine'" I fuss. "Perhaps you'd like a cup of red bean soup? Or miso?"

He shakes his head quite violently, his soft white hair becoming disheveled. "We don't have time for such trivialities right now. Lord Orochimaru needs your full attention."  
"So, Yuki," Orochimaru-sama continues, as if he had never been interrupted. "I would like to introduce you to the Sound Five, my elite bodyguard. You will join them once you come to me, and they will become your new family." I look them over, and they smile at me. Whether their smiles are warm or mocking, I know not. "From left to right, they are Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobou, Kidomaru, and, of course, your brother Kimimaro. Each of them possesses unusual strength, and bears my curse mark. Your brother is their leader." I see a fleeting, yet well-pronounced expression of disgust pass over their faces at Orochimaru-sama's last comment.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yuki," the blue-haired Sakon says with a smirk. "I've heard much about you. Now to test your strength!" his last word ends with a fierce snarl.

He charges straight at me with incredible speed, yet he is not fast enough. I dodge swiftly, and stab him in the back with a flick of my wrist and the aid of a bone knife. "Your move was far too obvious," I taunt him in a sing-song voice.

"Incredible," Sakon wheezes, picking himself up off of the ground. "You truly are his sister!" I smile, gladly accepting his compliment. In order to make the transition to life in Otogakure, the Village Hidden in Sound, easier, it is vital that I gain my future 'family's' respect.

"Does anybody else wish to test me?" I ask sweetly. "No? fine, then." I smile happily. That was far too easy…

My brother and Orochimaru-sama look me over with interest. I don't see what they could find to be so interesting about my little performance. I merely reacted instinctively, without any intent of showing off.

"Astonishing…" Orochimaru-sama hisses in delight. "That was brilliant, my dear! Your instincts and speed are first rate. I've yet to see anything that even compares!" I turn wine red at his compliments. "You're ready to be stained with my colours. However, that will have to wait. There's much to do before this operation can take place…"

"Can I do anything to help, my lord?" I inquire. I need to be in his favour.

"Yes, there is one thing… you can promise not to tell anyone of this plan. The rest I must do along with Kabuto and Kimimaro-kun… simply remember this date: the day of the final exam. You will know what it means soon enough. We will meet again before then to discuss further action…"

"Yes, my lord." Disappointment fills me. I was hoping for a more exciting, challenging task. Keeping my mouth shut is simply too obvious. Although a nagging voice in the back of my mind asks me: is it really that simple?

"Remember," Orochimaru-sama's voice cuts through my let-down thoughts. "say anything, and I will see to your punishment!"

At his words, I shiver. Whatever his punishment, I don't want to experience it… this man is dangerous, and yet I trust him with my life. After all, he is the one who saved me from a premature death.

And the nagging thought returns. What about Neji? I feel an obligation to tell him, no matter what the consequence may be. His life may be in danger from this operation.

"Is something the matter? You are dismissed, my dear…" Orochimaru-sama croons.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all, my lord."

"Don't lie to me, child. I'm not quite that oblivious. Could it be the promise you made me? Are you doubting your ability to keep it? Perhaps you have someone in the village from whom you can hide nothing?" his face splits into a toothy grin as he speaks his last words. My face can hide nothing from this man. Despite the fact that he barely knows me, all of my thoughts are transparent to him. I flush in embarrassment. "So, who is this lucky man? Is he the Hyuuga boy?"

"Oh!" I gasp. How does he know?

"Oh, yes. I am aware of him, as well as your special relationship. Remember one thing-once you leave Konohagakure, you belong to me!" he looks me in the eye, and I see my death. I throw myself in front of Neji, and a sword pierces us both. Blood splatters everywhere, and we slump over, limp, lifeless. I know that this is the fate that we shall suffer if I do not heed his words. Yet I do not fear death.

The vision ends, and I continue to hold his gaze. "Does death not frighten you, my child?" he asks me in mock pity.

"Not particularly. I grew up in a pit of death. I've seen much bloodshed, killed many people. Death is merely an extension of my life. A great quality in a shinobi, no?"

"How sad that one so young has seen such terrible things… well, on that note, you ought to return before the Hyuuga boy starts to worry…" the Sound Five, save for Kimimaro, laugh at their master's words. I meet Kimimaro's eyes, and he looks away. Is he disappointed in my actions?

"Well, it was a lovely reunion," I weakly say, my voice suddenly high at the thought of saying goodbye. My mind is occupied by an image of Kimimaro crumpling to the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth, his eyes glazed over… "I'll see you soon. Good bye, my lord!" These words barely manage to escape my mouth. I bow to Orochimaru-sama. "And goodbye to you, too, Kimimaro." I give Kimimaro a huge hug, not wanting to let go. "Take care of yourself," I whisper in his ear.

"And you, Yuki, need to be careful. You heard and saw Orochimaru-sama's threat."

"Yes, I know. However, I'm more worried about your condition…" I tell him, pulling away before he can retort.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Yuki. We look forward to working with you," the blue-haired, two-headed Sakon says on behalf of the Sound Five. I see crimson blood staining his khaki uniform, and feel a rush of guilt. I suppose stabbing was somewhat overexcessive…

"Farewell!" I cheerily wave at my new comrades.

I return to the Estate, pearly tears slowly dripping down my face. My ears are alert for anyone who should catch me. I slide open the door of my small guest house, glad that I managed to successfully get away with meeting my lord.

Or not.

"Just where have you been, Ms. Kaguya?" a suspicious voice asks from behind me. I hastily wipe away my tears, and think of an excuse.

"Oh, out and about." I say, knowing that that lame excuse will not suffice. I continue to slide my door open, until a bandaged hand stops me.

"Oh, really? Then why do I sense that you've been up to no good? I thought we could trust each other, Yuki." Damn him. Why does Neji always utilize his ability to make me feel guilty?

"We can. I'll explain in the morning. At the moment, what with the door being open and all, we're too exposed. There's a chance we'll be overheard." I manage to escape from his grasp after a brief grappling match and step into the house in which Lord Hiashi allows me to live. He deemed me independent enough to take care of myself.

"No, I want to know right now!" he slides the door shut behind him, glides over to me, grabs both of my wrists, and pulls me towards him.

"Neji, you can let go of me. If you're that desperate to know, I'll tell you." He hesitates, then finally releases his hold on me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Yuki, but I feel obligated to know. After all, you have a history of getting yourself into dangerous situations. Not to mention, you have a past outside of Konoha."

I don't reply, instead opting to brew him a cup of tea. "Follow me," I instruct him, grabbing the teapot, serving tray, and two cups, and leading him into my bedroom. I set down the ornate tray and roll out my tatami mat. "Please, sit," I insist. He pours me a cup of tea.

I sit down next to him, and rest my head on his shoulder. He takes a sip of the tea. "Where were you?" he asks, turning his head ever so slightly to face me.

"I was in the forest behind the Hokage stone faces." He arches his eyebrow, clearly asking for more information. "I was with Orochimaru-sama and my brother, as well as a handful of other Sound shinobi."

"What was the purpose of this meeting?"

"My… departure." I slowly reply. Leaving Konoha isn't quite as exciting when I'm sitting with the person I love most. In fact, the prospect is quit saddening… "That much I can tell you… the rest, well, I've promised not to tell. If I betray that promise, I will be grievously punished…"

"Why do you place so much trust in someone who would hurt you? Why is your brother devoted to him?"

"We owe him our lives. If not for him, I'd have never met you. I'd be dead."

"You don't know that. Now you'll die for him. Do you truly want that? Besides," he whispers in my ear. "I think we'd have found each other anyway."

"Neji, I-"

*knock**knock*

"It seems that someone has come to visit you."

"Apparently…" I murmur, disappointed that the moment was ruined. "I'll go answer the door." I stand up, and Neji follows suit. "Come on in!" I shout towards the door. The door slides open, revealing Anko.

"Hey Yuki, hey Neji," she happily greets us. "Don't worry, this'll only take a minute. I won't spoil your romantic evening."

"So, sensei, what's your purpose for this late night visit?" I ask her, amused by her usual antics. "Other than harassing Neji and I?"

"Well, my sharp-tongued protégé, it seems that I will be too busy to train with you tomorrow, so I asked Hatake Kakashi, the mirror ninja, if he would be willing to take you on for the day. I don't know what his plans are, but Hokage-sama will inform me. You are to report to Hokage-sama's mansion tomorrow at nine a.m. Understand?

"Yes, sensei!" I salute her mockingly. She and Neji giggle. "Is your work classified?" I ask her, curious.

"Yes, otherwise I'd tell you the details."

"Understood. I'll see you later, then!"

"Good luck, Yuki. I have a feeling that you will need it. This will be a good experience for you. Bye!"

"Bye!" Neji and I call after her.

"Hmmm… I wonder why she didn't leave me with your team?" I ponder.

"Probably because you train with us nearly every day. And because Kakashi is more professional and more formidable than Gai-sensei." He sighs. "Wake me up so I can see you off, okay?" Neji requests.

"Of course, Neji."

He leaves after giving me a good night hug, off to sleep, and I follow suit, the image of Kimimaro's blood-filled hand haunting me…

See you in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I awaken early in order to wake Neji. Today is the day in which I am to be assigned to Team Kakashi, though I am not entirely sure what this excursion will involve. I dress in my battle gear, a pale blue, knee-length kimono, loosely tie back my hair, pack a hip pouch of chakra pills and senbon, and make my way toward the estate. The crisp, cool morning air is much like a cup of warm green tea-it drives away any tiredness left within me.

I silently walk through the open corridor of the estate, attempting to not awaken anyone. I finally approach his room. My heart pounds, for I've never been with him as he sleeps… it feels so intimate.

I take a deep breath, slowly pull back the door, and tiptoe to his bedside. I kneel next to him, and peer into his sleeping face. His hair is messy, and strands cover half of his face. His powerful eyes-his main weapon-are shut, and I notice for the first time just how long his lashes are.

I reach out and brush the strands of hair out of his face. His eyelids flutter open. "Neji, wake up," I whisper.

"Yuki, is that you?" he mumbles, still half asleep. I can't help but chuckle, seeing him-the typically stoic, cool, calculating person-in this weak and defenseless state.

"Yes, it is." I reply. He sits up, suddenly alert.

"Today is your day with Kakashi, isn't it?" he asks. His torso is bare, his forehead uncovered. I reach out and trace his curse mark, the symbol that has oppressed him for so very long. He starts to untangle his hair.

"Yes. I've no idea what he has planned, though I assume it's a typical, D-rank mission. I'll probably be tracking down a lost cat, or picking daikon radishes." I watch him tie his hair in a loose ponytail, and wrap bandages over his curse mark.

"Yes, probably. I've heard that Uzumaki Naruto, a complete maverick, is on his team. As is Uchiha Sasuke."

"The last of the Uchiha clan? Now I'm quite interested…" the one person in the village who understands me. The other individual who has lost nearly everything. Rumours regarding his strength abound, and it is said that his genius rivals Neji's.

"You don't mind looking away, do you?" Neji requests, preparing to change into his clothing for the day.

"Of course not." I hear him walk across the room to his trunk. My mind drifts away. In a few weeks, I will be living in the Otogakure, with my elder brother. Life in Konoha will be behind me. Neji will be behind me…

"Yuki, can you help me?" Neji calls.

I walk over to him, and tie his bandages over his shoulder. "Neji, I have no idea how you do this every day."

"It would be nice to have someone help. It's never this neat when I do it myself." He admires my work, and gives me a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

He finishes dressing, and insists upon accompanying me to the Hokage's mansion. "No," I insist, "I can handle it myself." So instead, he walks me to the gate of the Hyuga estate. "I promise I'll return soon, in one piece." I reassure him. "Even Naruto can't annoy me to death."

"I'll hold you to that." He replies, with a lingering hug.

"I see you made it, Yuki," a masked, young, silver-haired man greets me as I enter the debriefing room. I assume that he is Kakashi-sensei, the one who invited me to join his team for the day. In front of him stand three brat-like genin.

"Indeed," I reply as the three turn around and look me over, scowling. If there is such a thing as hate at first sight, this would be a prime example.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, this is Kaguya Yuki, a genin in the year above you. Her sensei was looking for an opportunity for her to fulfill her D-rank mission requirement, and I invited her to join our team."

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura," I greet them in my sweetest voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You are new genin, I presume?" They all nod in assent. "Congratulations!" I can see that my nice act is not fooling them. Sasuke in particular seems to have seen through it.

"Where are your other teammates?" Sasuke, the dark-haired one, asks.

"I'm it. I'm the only genin in my cell." I say, smirking.

"She's a special case, Sasuke. She came to the village a few years ago after surviving the slaughter of her entire clan. She could have risen to the level of special jônin, even at that young age," Kakashi-sensei explains to him.

"Heh, heh," I laugh, attempting to brush off his words. I turn to Kakashi-sensei, feeling Sasuke's eyes following my every move. "What is today's mission?" I ask, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, I can guarantee that it won't be assassination," Kakashi-sensei chuckles. "Probably running errands, babysitting, or pulling weeds."

I sigh. "Oh well. All shinobi are required to do that at some point in time."

"Kakashi," Lord Third croaks. "I have many D-rank requests today. Babysitting, tracking pets-"

"Why can't we do something more exciting?!" the blonde Naruto protests. "We're always chasing cats, pullin' (I cringe at his accent) weeds, doing stupid errands for old geezers!"

"Naruto, all young shinobi are required to do basic chores at some point. It teaches the value of team work. You can't immediately go on involved, dangerous missions." He hesitates, and looks at me before continuing. "Unless, of course, you are exceptional right out of the starting gate like Yuki, here. Her first mission was an A-rank assassination, which succeeded with flying colours. Since then, she has only done A- and S- rank missions, which is why she is here with us today." I see Sasuke take in a sharp breath.

"Well, if she's that great, then why can't we take on a more challenging mission?" Naruto argues.

Lord Hokage sighs in exasperation, puffing smoke from the end of his pipe in the process. "Naruto, you have a valid point… all right. Just this once, I will allow you to take on a C-rank mission." He pauses for a second. "You are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna safely to the Land of Waves."

"Is that all?" I ask, mildly disappointed.

"As far as we know, yes," he replies. "Bring in the client!"

At Lord Third's command, an older man with tufts of graying hair, glasses, and a fraying straw hat is brought into the room. He stumbles slightly, obviously drunk, and looks us over. "Are these supposed to be my escorts?" he grumbles, unpleased at the sight of four teenagers and one lazy looking adult shinobi. "They'll hardly be up to the job."

"HEY!" Naruto explodes, raging at Tazuna's words.

"He's quite obnoxious, just as Neji warned," I state flatly.

"You don't know the half of it," Sasuke replies in an equally flat voice.

"Will he ever shut up?" I ask after I've heard more than enough of Naruto.

"When the sun fails to rise," Kakashi muses. So I decide to turn on the charm.

"Tazuna-sama," I address the bridge builder, using honorifics. "You have no need to worry. Kakashi-sensei and I are elites, and the rest of Cell 7 works like a well-oiled machine, when necessary. Besides, this is merely an escort mission. Our biggest threat will be brigands, and there is only a small chance that anything worse could happen—unless you're withholding information. Understand?"

He nods, perplexed by my countenance. "Well, we best be off," says Kakashi-sensei, smiling approvingly at my handling of the situation. Naruto cheers, and I groan. This is going to be a rather long, arduous mission…

"So, your name is Kaguya Yuki, eh?" Tazuna asks me a few minutes into our journey. "Is it a coincidence, or are you a member of the former Kaguya clan?"

"So you put two and two together?" I ask with a strained smile. This is the last thing I needed… now I will not only have to deal with Naruto, but animosity from Tazuna as well. "Indeed, I am one of two survivors of that slaughter fest." I'm quite curious to hear his reaction.

"I assume that you possess the kekkei genkai, then." He states, rather than asking.

"As does my brother. That bloodline limit enabled my brother and I to fend for ourselves in that massacre. We killed many that day…" Tazuna furrows his brow. "I was coated in blood that was not my own. In fact, I did not receive so much as a scratch that day… that was my first battle, and I pray that it is the last time I am forced to take so many lives…"

"Not… one?" Sasuke chokes.

"No. I am a freak! I've never been injured in battle." Sakura pales, and Naruto scowls. Tazuna and Kakashi appear sympathetic, yet somewhat reluctant at the prospect of spending much time around someone as dangerous as I. A freakshow like me…

"However, you will make an excellent shinobi for those very same reasons," Kakashi-sensei reassures me, to no avail.

Naruto begins to argue with Tazuna, while Kakashi-sensei and Sakura discuss shinobi politics. I observe my surroundings, and note a mysterious puddle to my right. Everything else in our surroundings seems to be quite dry, and therefore it makes little to no sense for there to be a puddle on the ground.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Kakashi-sensei comforts her, as she had just expressed her fear of fighting a real battle. "You will not have to duel any foreign shinobi while on a C-rank mission." Tazuna gulps, and Sasuke and I make eye contact. I guess he noticed Tazuna's reaction, too- Tazuna is most definitely hiding something.

I dash to Kakashi-sensei's side. "Yes, I noticed too," he tells me, referring to the suspicious puddle.

Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei, who had just been standing at my side, is wrapped in a spiked chain. The chain tightens, and Kakashi is no more. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shrieks.

I growl, and turn around to see two shinobi of Kirigakure clad in metal and chains. They charge Tazuna, the two of them connected by one, long chain. Sakura stands in front of Tazuna, seemingly prepared to sacrifice herself to protect him. At the last second, I sense that she is incapable, and take her place.

One of the two prepares to attack me with a large, clawed metal hand. As he strikes, my skin falls away, though I myself am unharmed. The others shout, fearing the worst. I kick the stunned ninja, and he flies into his partner. They hurtle towards a tree.

Sasuke watches in interest. "Hey, Sasuke! Pin the chain against the tree!" I command him. He immediately reacts, doing as I told him. Impressive. He may live up to his reputation after all.

The two shinobi lash out from the tree, attempting to finish the job that they started, but I jump out of the way, into the branches above their heads. I dive down, and slit their throats. Crimson blood gushes from their jugulars, and, after a few moments, they slump over, dead.

"Incredible…" Sasuke whispers, clearly impressed.

"This is hardly a C-rank mission. In fact, that was nearly as difficult as my first A-rank." I call out. "And if that was an assassination attempt…"

"Then chances are, there will be more, once word gets out that this one failed…" Kakashi-sensei finishes. He analyzes my work. So he didn't die… he was certainly a step ahead of me, in planning to be attacked. "I couldn't have done better myself… although, it would have been preferable to keep them alive. They may have been valuable sources of information."

I hang my head in shame. "That is true, Kakashi-sensei. I am sorry." He brushes off my apology, and I jump into the branches of the tree above the corpses of the demons. I sit and remember the last time I was so close to my homeland.

Squad 7 regroups below the tree, and I sit above, watching and feeling isolated. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, clearing my mind. Ever since I killed the demons, I've been plagued by a sick feeling. My hands are red with blood once again. No matter how many times I kill, it still leaves me remorseful. I suppose that's a good thing, though it becomes tiresome, particularly when that's your job.

The mission at hand could become quite dangerous. Hopefully the other members of Cell 7 can pull it together…

"Yuki, we're ready to move on," Kakashi-sensei calls up to me. I leap out of the tree, and land lightly on my feet.

"So, are we continuing our journey to the Land of Waves, or returning to Konoha?"

"We've decided to continue. Do you agree with our decision?" Kakashi-sensei asks, taking into account my opinion.

"I do agree. Sometimes it can be productive to challenge yourself. It will teach Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke the limits of their abilities, and perhaps take them to new levels of teamwork, maturity, and individual strength." Kakashi-sensei smiles at me with his eyes.

We sail across the strait that leads to the Land of Waves. The mist is thick on the water, and I breathe in the familiar scents of my surroundings. Kakashi-sensei explains to me the situation. A businessman by the name of Gatô wishes to end Tazuna's life in order to stop the building of a bridge. He fears that it will hurt his business, and would stoop to any level in order to remain on the top.

"Whoa, it's HUGE!" Naruto exclaims upon seeing the bridge.

"Keep your voice down!" the gondolier commands. "We don't want Gatô to catch us." He continues rowing. "We'll hide under the cover of the mangrove trees."

"Good idea," I compliment him. The mangrove trees enter our field of vision, and I smile to myself. So beautiful…

"Whoa…" Naruto sighs as we pass through the 'floating' evergreens. The fresh scent of pine fills the air, and I take a deep breath.

The gondolier parks the boat, and the six of us step onto the docks. "Thanks for ferrying us here," Tazuna thanks him. "It was truly a risk on your part."

"I wish you luck," he replies, and whizzes off.

"Now to make it home in one piece," Tazuna says to no one. I smirk. This is where the fun truly begins.

We enter yet another forest, and Naruto shouts "over there!" He throws a shuriken, and all of us are alert for the source of the trouble. "Just what did you see 'over there?'" I ask him. We all continue to look, though nothing appears.

"Uh… a mouse, I guess," he replies, obviously covering up the fact that it was merely one of his antics.

We all scold him, and a rustling sound suddenly becomes the soundtrack of an otherwise silent scene. Naruto throws yet another shuriken in the direction of a bush. Sakura continues her lecture.

Kakashi-sensei walks towards the bush with me at his side. He peels back the branches to reveal a stunned snow hare. "Oh!" I gasp. "The poor thing!" I turn around to face the others. "It's only a snow hare!"

As I tend to the hare's injuries, I hear Sakura ranting and raving in the background. I then realize that the injured hare is white, though the current season is spring… could this be a stray house pet?

"Yuki, you're from this region… is there anything unusual about this hare?" Kakashi-sensei asks me.

"So you're familiar with the Land of Waves, I presume?" I ask him as I set the hare free. "Yes, I see what you're insinuating. I was just thinking the same thing. A white snow hare in the spring is most unusual. It must be a pet, so its owner must be nearby…"

"Which means…"

I nod, calcifying my bones. "Everyone, GET DOWN!" Kakashi-sensei commands. He tackles Naruto, just in time, and I look up to see a sword whizzing towards us, spinning, narrowly missing the tops of our heads. It stops, having embedded itself in the trunk of a tree.

A man perches on top of it. I recognize him from Anko's Bingo Book as…

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi-sensei confirms my suspicion, "the boy who abandoned Kirigakure."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We stare at Zabuza, finally understanding the true nature of this so-called C-Rank mission. This was quite the mistake on Tazuna's part—now all of our lives are in danger.

Naruto recklessly starts to charge Zabuza, a growl forming in his throat, but Kakashi-sensei holds him back. "I don't think so. This opponent is far beyond your abilities. Leave this one to Yuki and I."

Kakashi-sensei lifts the headband that conceals his left eye, revealing… "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye? And one of the surviving Kaguya?" Zabuza asks, seemingly quite pleased by the identities of his opponents.

"Wait, I remember meeting you!" I exclaim. "On the night of the destruction of my clan!"

"Yes, you and your brother threatened my life with your rare kekkei genkai! Even though you were merely two young children. You're lucky I spared you…"

"Now, Zabuza, sorry to ruin your little reunion…" Kakashi looks intently at Zabuza, his eye red with the Sharingan.

"What an honor to face the Sharingan Eye…" Zabuza muses.

"What the heck is this damned 'Sharingan?'" Naruto asks quite obnoxiously.

Sakura explains to him, and I study Zabuza. When I met him years ago, there was a boy with him. Haku… I've never forgotten his brown, joyful eyes. I wonder where he could be?

"The time for talk is over. It looks like I'll have to kill you off first, Kakashi… then killing the old man will be a simple task." In a blur, Zabuza straps his massive blade to his back, and lands gracefully on top of the water. I note his rapid hand sign.

"Oh no… the Hidden Mist Jutsu!" I exclaim.

"You'll die if you let your guard down for even a second!" Kakashi-sensei cautions the others. "This is his silent killing technique. As your senses are blurred by the mist, he will sneak up behind you and kill you."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura huddle around Tazuna, leaving Kakashi-sensei and I in the open. "Now, which vital spot is good?" Zabuza growls. The air itself grows thick in suspense, and I feel myself shivering.

I hear the collective gasps of Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke, for Zabuza managed to enter their huddle swiftly and silently. He is quite gifted at his art. I dart towards him, and slash him a spear of bone. That was all too easy, I think to myself, and am not surprised when he disappears in a splash of water. Damn it!

"Master, behind you!" Naruto shouts to Kakashi-sensei. I swiftly turn around. Is it too late?

"Game over," announces Zabuza, holding a dagger to Kakashi-sensei's throat. Splash!

"There's no damn way! He copied my jutsu that quickly?" Zabuza spits incredulously.

"Game over," Kakashi-sensei mocks Zabuza, copying Zabuza down to the dagger in his hand.

"You really think your mockery can defeat me?" Zabuza snarls through the bandages covering his face. The air grows thick with tension once more, signaling that the worst is yet to come.

A prison of water forms around the figure of Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei!" the brats of Cell 7 all exclaim, as if crying his name will save him.

"Keep a level head, lest you lose your ability to think clearly," I instruct them.

Zabuza appears before us, while a water doppelganger prevents Kakashi-sensei from escaping. Actually, it's probably the other way around, though there's only one way to truly find out…

I emerge from my thoughts to see Zabuza kicking Naruto. Naruto flies through the air, Zabuza taunting him all the while. So much for my plan-that damned Naruto always has to rush in like a charging bull.

Naruto stands up and charges him once more, only to be kicked again. His headband flies through the air from the force of the blow. Trembling, he stands up, picks the headband off the ground, and ties it around his forehead.

"Hmph. Do you really think that you are a true shinobi? A true shinobi has seen the veil of death. You Konoha genin know nothing of death, whereas young Yuki and I share a common past-by the time we were your age our hands were stained with blood. Is that not true?" he asks me.

I chuckle nervously. "Yes… in the Mist, children learn at a young age the pleasure of killing…" in my mind, I see the first Kirigakure shinobi I slaughtered. "Although I have heard that Zabuza changed that tradition."

Kakashi-sensei nods from within his water prison. "At one time, Kirigakure was known as 'the Village of Bloody Mist, after a graduation tradition. The tradition was, in some ways, a killing spree among fellow shinobi." Sakura cringes as Kakashi-sensei explains this. "It was a terrible, gruesome tradition.

"One year, a student-not even a full-fledged ninja-singlehandedly murdered one hundred students, earning him the title 'the Demon of the Mist.' Since that day, the graduation tradition has ceased to exist."

"Ah, I had such fun as a child…" Zabuza muses. I feel cold sweat form on my brow. Even my father didn't enjoy killing as much as this man… my heart races, and I see Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke grow pale.

"You…How…?" Sakura stutters behind me.

"Sakura, life is different in this region. I myself killed at least fifty at the age of nine. Pull yourself together—you'll be fine, I promise." She nods, though I know she feels no better. In fact, she probably feels worse knowing that her protector is yet another killing machine.

"I have a plan!" Naruto exclaims, much to my surprise.

"Oh?" I reply with a great amount of sarcasm. "I highly doubt that even a maverick like you could make Zabuza laugh himself to death."

Naruto glowers at me, and I return my attention to the situation at hand. "Just leave it to me, kiddies," I instruct them, doing my best impersonation of Anko and hurling myself into the air.

I nosedive at Zabuza, performing the Willow Dance. Bone needles shoot down at him from every inch of my body, whirling and drilling, growing longer, assailing him. "I see you've mastered your kekkei genkai. Impressive!" he compliments me.

Meanwhile, in the background I see Naruto and Sasuke working together to release Kakashi-sensei from his water prison. At least they managed to make a somewhat intelligent decision. If they successfully free Kakashi-sensei, he'll take over and their lives will be spared. If they fail, I can swoop in and save them.

As Zabuza and I continue to do battle, I fending off his blade with my own over-calcified weapon, I see Naruto and Sasuke seemingly succeeding with their plan.

I thrust my sword, and stab him in the gut. He screams, and explodes, forming a puddle of water at my feet. And so that means…

"Leave the real one to me, Yuki." Kakashi-sensei orders me. "You've done more than your fair share."

I slink away from the battle, damning Kakashi-sensei. He's my superior-I must follow his orders. Unless, of course, his life is in immediate danger, in which case I can step in and protect him.

Kakashi-sensei stands directly across from Zabuza. Zabuza begins to weave signs and mutter kata, while Kakashi-sensei mirrors him with lightning speed, living up to his name, the Mirror ninja. Zabuza is clearly unnerved, though who can blame him?

This Sharingan is quite impressive… although in my opinion the Byakugan is still even more so. It'll be interesting to see if Sasuke ever manages to truly master his Sharingan eye. From what I've seen, he's no slouch.

A water dragon erupts out of the water from both Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza's feet. They crash into each other with the sound of a massive wave, and water rains down upon us spectators. I've never seen a battle of such proportions!

Kakashi-sensei weaves yet another string of signs, finishing before Zabuza even gets the chance. A vortex of water rushes towards the heated battle, sweeping Zabuza away, in the direction of a large tree. I jump into the branches of a tree in order to avoid being caught up in the sweeping current.

I look down on the rushing water, and notice out of the corner of my eye a masked boy on an adjoining branch. How did he escape my notice before? He raises his arm, senbon clutched in his fist, and hurls the needles at Zabuza. They pierce his neck expertly, and he dies.

"You must be…" I whisper, realizing that he is the boy from my past.

He nods only slightly, but avoids elaborating. "He is dead," the boy announces as he reveals himself to the others.

"Who are you?" Naruto demands, preparing for another battle.

"It seems that you are a Tracker ninja from Kirigakure," Kakashi-sensei states.

"Heh heh, you are well informed," Haku, the masked boy, flirts innocently. "Yes, I've come to kill Zabuza and dispose of his body, lest it reveal any secrets. Thank you for your help!" he teleports out of the tree, and to Zabuza's side. Why would Haku kill Zabuza? Unless…

Before I even have the chance to blink, Haku is gone, along with Zabuza's corpse. Any skilled, well-read shinobi would know that it is not proper tracker protocol to remove the corpse from the site of the death. It'll be interesting to see how long it takes for Kakashi-sensei to notice, if he hasn't already…

I jump out of the tree, landing next to Kakashi-sensei. "What was with that?" Naruto asks. "He just shows up, and Zabuza's dead. Even you couldn't do that, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto, there are shinobi in this world who are even younger than you, but stronger than me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day, I wake up from a deep slumber in Tazuna's house. I look over and see Kakashi-sensei, still unconscious, lying a few feet away from me. I rub my eyes, pull back the sheets, stand up, and smooth out the white kimono I borrowed from Tazuna's daughter's closet.

I walk towards the back of the small, wooden home and peer out the window. I see the forest, and it practically whispers my name, calling me into its mysterious, ancient depths. "Glad to see someone's finally awake!" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, cheerfully states. She walks around the corner and stirs a pot of delicious smelling red bean paste. I smile at her, and resume my staring out the window. "It seems all of you overexerted yourselves in your battle against Zabuza. You're lucky he didn't kill you!"

Without turning around, I reply, "It wasn't too exhausting. The battle would have ended much sooner if us genin were allowed to fight using our full strength."

"For someone who isn't exhausted, you seem to be quite exhausted. You've been asleep since yesterday!" she argues back. On a normal day, I'd more than likely argue back, though I understand she's only trying to be kind. She has strong maternal instincts.

"Well, travel exhausts me. That, and this was my homeland. It's filled with my childhood memories." I decide to humor her, though my words are mostly true. I DO feel quite lethargic here.

"Father told me of your past. For someone who is of the Kaguya clan, you are quite a peaceful individual. The way most of the people around here talk, they'd have you believe that all Kaguya are war-loving, blood-thirsty, angry murderers!"

I chuckle. "We Kaguya are definitely war-loving. I can honestly tell you that I do enjoy battle-it's an adrenaline rush. But fear not-I don't harm people unless I am threatened, or have reason. You've shown me nothing but kindness."

"Well, I know that I wouldn't want to cross you!"

"I appreciate the compliment." I reply, not knowing what else to say. I'm sure that 'yeah, cross me and die,' wouldn't go over too well with her…

"Are you hungry?" she asks me, setting a bowl of bean paste and rice on the counter.

"I'll eat later, but thank you for the offer. It smells delicious! I'm going to meditate for a while." I thank her, looking forward to the treat.

"Of course. Just have caution-the people around here may not take too kindly to your appearance."

"Thank you very much." I bow to her.

I draw in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I clear my mind of negative thoughts. The ground is soft and cool beneath me. Birds sing sweet melodies, and the air is perfumed by the scent of pine.

Neji and I frequently meditate together, though never in a setting as gorgeous as this forest. He'll be quite envious once I tell him of this experience…

I sense his presence before he makes himself known—Haku.

"I hate to interrupt someone who is so at peace," he apologizes as he swoops down to the spot beside me.

"Hello, Haku," I mistily reply, unfazed.

"You were aware of my presence all along, weren't you?"

"I was."

"It's been a few years, hasn't it?" he asks, recalling the brief moment we spent together so many years ago.

"It certainly has. Although I must say, I'd recognize your beautiful brown eyes anywhere."

"Is that how you recognized me? Heh, you're a sharp one." He flirts.

"May I ask what you were thinking that night?" I ask him, genuinely curious.

"I knew that you and your brother were lost, searching for a purpose… much like I was before I met Zabuza-sama. Though I can tell that you've changed since that night. You've found meaning in life."

I allow his words to soak in before I speak again. "You're completely devoted to Zabuza-sama," I state. "You're so…selfless. Do you ever think for yourself?"

"I am now, aren't I? I came to visit you of my own accord."

"I don't know. What brought you here in the first place? Were you gathering herbs for Zabuza-sama's wounds? And aren't we discussing Zabuza? He's your life!" I gesture towards the basket of herbs.

"He is my life. Isn't there someone special in your life? Is there not someone for whom you would willingly die?"

"I do have someone, though I'm not nearly as devoted as you!" I observe him. We are birds of a feather. "How did you meet Zabuza?"

"My father murdered my mother upon discovering her bloodline limit, early in my childhood. I… murdered my own father and moved to the streets. It was a tough existence. I had given up all hope, and then Zabuza-sama found me, nearly starved to death, and found value in my existence. He, unlike everyone else, did not fear or shun me."

"So you, too, carry a kekkei genkai. We are even more alike than I had ever imagined." So he, too, was shunned for his blood. He, too, grew up in a hell hole. "I spent my early years in prison. My father feared my brother and I's ability and trapped us in the clan's prison after the death of our mother. I'm certain you know the rest of our story…"  
"Yuki, we are the same. I know that we will have a close friendship. I must return to Zabuza-sama." Haku walks away, carrying the basket of herbs with him, faithfully returning to his master…

"What brings you here?" I ask Sasuke when he and Squad 7 arrive to the clearing. Haku left in good time…

"I was about to ask you the same question," he replies.

"I was quietly meditating until I was rudely interrupted by the obnoxious sound of Naruto's voice," I grumble. "And you never answered my question."

"We're training," Kakashi-sensei patiently answers over sounds of protest from Naruto.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. That's the answer I was looking for. Should I participate in this training, or may I eat?"

"Can you climb that tree for me? I am still quite unable, thanks to my injuries." he requests.

"Of course," I reply, catching on. They're learning chakra control. I build up chakra in my feet, and sprint up the side of the tree, lightly perching on the top branch. The wind blows through my hair, and I feel the freedom of a bird…

"Wow!" Naruto exclaims in awe. "Is that what we're learning today, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto. Thank you, Yuki. You may go relax, if you wish, however I have a feeling that you will find some entertainment value in this exercise."

After amusing myself for a while by watching Naruto fall on his butt over and over again, I return to the house to eat, teach myself new jutsu, and relax.

Six days later, Naruto and Sasuke have finally mastered tree climbing, I have perfected many new techniques under Kakashi-sensei's instruction, and we've all (save for Naruto) relaxed and had a good time.

Sasuke's cooler than I expected him to be, though he has a very strong superiority complex. He is, without a doubt, better than his classmate, but he doesn't have to flaunt that fact.

I leave the house to, for the sixth day in a row, meditate in the deep, green forest. I arrive in the same clearing, and see Haku already sitting with his legs folded underneath him, beautiful in a pink and purple kimono. He is, once again, gathering herbs. Some meters away lies Naruto, face down on the ground. I assume that he trained for too long, the idiot.

"Do you want some assistance?" I ask Haku, looking forward to today's conversation.

"I'm fine, though I won't turn it down," he whispers in his soft voice, beaming. I sit next to him, picking herbs, and placing them in his wicker basket.

"So, what is your specialty as a shinobi?" he asks me.

"I really don't have one. At the moment, I'm a genin, though I enjoy assassination. I have an affinity for it, thanks to my kekkei genkai."

"Hmm, once again, something we share," Haku muses. "Although I must say I am impressed-a genin performing assassination missions."

"You've never told me the abilities of your kekkei genkai," I tell him, wanting an answer to this burning question.

"I manipulate ice. It's a rather rare kekkei genkai, much like yours."

"That's quite impressive! And it suits you. Ice is beautiful, unlike mangled skeletons…" I chuckle, quite mirthlessly.

"No, your kekkei genkai is very unique, and practical. I like your abilities."

"Thank you, Haku. I would love to see yours, though I hope when that day comes, it is not in battle." I smile at him, and place my hand on his.

Naruto stirs, and sits up. I jump, trying to hide the fact that I was speaking with Haku, though I remember that he doesn't know Haku. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" he slurs, still half asleep. "And who's she?" I look towards Haku. She?

Haku just nods, so I reply. "A friend of mine from when I lived in this region." Not a lie, not a complete truth.

Haku chuckles, entering flirtation mode. "Why were you passed out?" he asks.

"I was training. I'm a ninja!" Naruto flaunts, puffing out his chest, a silly grin spreading over his face.

"Heh heh," Haku chuckles again, covering his mouth. "If you train so hard, you must be very strong!"

"I'm the strongest!" Naruto declares. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

I roll my eyes. Haku notices and giggles. "Is there someone precious you wish to protect?" Haku suddenly asks, in all seriousness. Naruto stares at him blankly. "When you fight to protect someone precious, that is when true strength appears."  
Naruto appears to be stunned. "Naruto!" Sasuke's voice calls, interrupting the silence. Naruto turns, saying goodbye to Haku. He starts to walk away, when Haku begins to speak.

"Bye the way, I'm a boy." I giggle, and Naruto's face grows an alarming shade of red.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" He roars. Birds fly from the trees, and I fear that the intensity of the scream will cause him to pass out once more. If human jaws could truly reach the ground, his would have in that moment. I laugh heartily, and watch Naruto walk away in a state of utter disbelief.

I turn around to share the moment with Haku, be he has already left.

_To be continued in chapter 10… a longer chapter, I promise_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Okay, don't let your guard down. Zabuza is probably alive—he could strike at any time," Kakashi-sensei warns the next morning as we prepare to embark on the final leg of our journey, without Naruto, who is presently passed out, having trained far too hard the previous evening. After eating a warm breakfast of miso soup and rice, we set out.

"What's that?" asks Kakashi-sensei as we arrive at the massive bridge.

"No!" Tazuna exclaims at the sight of his dead workers.

"It seems that they've made their move," I murmur, stating the obvious. Thick mist fills the air. "It's the Hidden Mist jutsu…"

Zabuza's voice resonates from seemingly everywhere. "They've arrived. Be on your guard." Kakashi-sensei instructs all of us, himself included.

"Yes, though this will be far more difficult—he has a rather powerful companion this time around," I point out.

"She's right, you know," Zabuza agrees, stepping into the open. Haku follows closely behind.

"It seems we meet again, Yuki," Haku greets me, his voice muffled by his red-and-white tracker mask, his eyes obstructed by narrow slits.

"Indeed," I reply, smiling at my friend—today, my foe.

"You know that boy?" Sakura asks me, surprised.

"Yes. I met him five years ago while travelling to the Leaf. He was at Zabuza's side even then." I step forward toward Haku and Zabuza, and, suddenly, Squad 7, Tazuna, and myself are surrounded by water clones.

"Okay, Sasuke, do your thing," Kakashi-sensei orders.

"Right," he replies, business-like. He lunges forward, wind gusting in his wake, shuriken in hand. His movements are so fast that his actions are but a blur. The Zabuza-clones explode and melt into puddles.

"He's fast," Zabuza comments on Sasuke's speed. "I think you have found a rival, Haku."

"Yes, so it seems. He is quite fast." Sasuke launches himself at Haku, now, determined to prove Zabuza's words true. I feel torn between my friend and my comrade. My own personal preference vs. my obligation as shinobi.

I stand back and watch the battle, attempting to choose my course of action. I stare at the two, heart in pain. Shall I remain neutral? Or shall I take action? I feel a hand on my shoulder—Kakashi-sensei.

"Yuki—stay out of this fight. Your heart is torn, and a shinobi cannot allow his or her emotions stand in the way of the mission." So he can tell…

"Kakashi-sensei, I hope that you are aware of the fact that I am perfectly capable of killing my emotions. This will not be the first time, nor will it be the last…" I immediately think of my not-too-distant betrayal.

"I know that you are more than capable, Yuki, but it is an unhealthy act. I do not wish for you to do anything too drastic to yourself. This is my squad's mission, anyway." He leaves me to have his battle with Zabuza, and I slink off. His squad's mission, my ass. I'm a part of his squad for this! It's not that I wish to fight Haku-I just prefer to avoid the damsel in distress image, the stereotypical, weepy female image. It's not who I am, nor do I wish to be perceived in such a fashion.

I stand by Sakura's side, aiding her in her protection of Tazuna. And this is all over the building of a bridge… hmph. I can't help but wonder what our numbers will be upon our return to Konohagakure. I'm fairly certain that I will… as for the three other genin…

All of us, including Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei, watch in interest as Sasuke and Haku exchange lightning-fast blows. Such speed, on both of their parts, yet Sasuke seems to have managed the seemingly impossible. "It seems that the brat has outmatched Haku in speed…" Zabuza growls in disbelief, his voice muffled by the bandages covering his mouth.

Haku struggles to his feet, breathing heavily. "Zabuza-sama… allow me to fight this battle my own way," He begs.

"Heh… it seems that Haku has taken a liking to this boy. Very well, Haku," Zabuza grants him permission. "I won't interrupt."

I watch in anticipation as Haku's kekkei genkai takes effect. Giant, glistening mirrors of silvery-blue ice surround Sasuke, leaving him no room for escape. Haku slips into the mirror nearest him. None of us breathe as we stare intently at the scene before us, attempting to discern what is taking place within Sasuke's frosty prison.

"I see that Haku is finally taking this battle seriously. That boy has no chance. He dies today," Zabuza states.

Sasuke's screams fill the otherwise suspenseful silent air. "Sasuke!" Sakura cries out helplessly, as if the dying boy will respond to her.

"Don't worry, about him Sakura. Sasuke is not a weakling,-he can handle himself. Besides, he needs quiet so that he can focus. Do not scream; screaming will only be counterproductive." I attempt to comfort Sakura, though my words are empty. Against this foe, Sasuke stands no chance. Minutes pass. The screams become more and more agonized. The situation is utterly hopeless.

Out of nowhere comes the crackling sound of a minor explosion. A shuriken sends Haku flying out of his mirror. It seems that we are once more under attack from an unseen assailant. "The number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja," Haku muses, pushing himself to his feet.

"Naruto," I growl, facepalming as the identity of the 'assailant' is revealed via Haku's words. What an idiotic move on his part, making his appearance so blatantly obvious. Had Naruto used his brain, we may have had a chance. Or, more likely, our lives would have been prolonged for a few more minutes.

Kakashi-sensei, seeing my frustration, proceeds to lecture Naruto on the art of stealth. I take advantage on the few moments of peace Kakashi-sensei has granted me to focus on the situation at hand. There's Zabuza, whose sole intent is to assassinate Tazuna at the slightest opening, i.e. Kakashi leaving to rescue Sasuke. That's essentially where I come in—if needed, I could easily stand up to him.

Next is Haku, with his fearsome kekkei genkai. At the moment he is holding Sasuke in his prison of ice mirrors, which can be entered, not exited.

There must be something that I can do, other than standing around, watching my comrades get clobbered. I sweep my gaze around the scene of battle, the blood splatters, the current positions of my team mates… and note that the newest arrival is missing. I turn to Kakashi-sensei, panic wringing its long, sharp-nailed fingers around my innards. "Sensei, by any chance was Naruto stupid enough to enter the ice mirrors?" I ask, though Sakura is the one to answer.

"He was! I don't understand what goes through that idiotic brain of his! Now both his and Sasuke's lives are in danger!"

I facepalm once more. Sakura and I's shared moment of agreement is shattered by the dissonant, combined screams of Naruto and Sasuke. After their long, shrill wails come to an end, an unbearable silence sets in, interrupted only by a soft whimpering from Naruto. "This chakra!" I hear Haku exclaim. The ice glows a reddish-orange as a result of the chakra emanating from Naruto's body, and, suddenly, the mirrors shatter. Naruto is revealed, his body outlined by a fox-shaped chakra, alongside Haku, who is shielding himself. An unconscious, or dead, Sasuke lies at their feet, needles protruding from his neck.

Naruto charges toward Haku and punches him in the face, sending him backwards and shattering his mask. I watch him lie on his back, and long to help him to his feet. "Sorry, Zabuza-sama. I have failed you.

As he slowly stands up, his unmasked face is revealed to all of us. Naruto instantly recognizes him, and slowly transforms back into his normal self—his whiskers thin, his eyes lose their red glow, the chakra returns to his body. "Hey! You're that boy from the woods!" he proclaims, much to Haku's delight.

Haku and Naruto share a conversation. As I eavesdrop, I realize just how similar the two boys truly are. How similar I am to the two of them. Our shared loneliness. The ostracization we have lived through. Our dreams of acceptance.

Mist obstructs my vision to the point where I can no longer see, though my ears remain tuned in to the conversation. A pregnant pause. A sigh from Haku, and finally more words. "Naruto, please end my life. I am no longer of any value to Zabuza-sama," Haku begs. My breath catches, and my eyes threaten to shed tears.

"No," I whisper. I know that Naruto is incapable of ending a life, though just hearing Haku wish for such a thing is more than enough to break my heart.

"What is it?" Sakura asks, a panicky note in her tone.

"It's nothing…" I choke, my voice betraying me.

"Something is wrong!" Sakura exclaims, eyes wild, chin wobbling in fear. "Is it Naruto? Is it Sasuke?"

Rather than replying, I turn, preparing to convince Haku of the value of his life.

I hear the crackling of Kakashi-sensei's lightning blade. "I have to go," Haku's voice whispers in the distance.

Don't tell me—

Haku appears in front of Zabuza.

I teleport to Haku's front.

Kakashi-sensei's lightning blade pierces my right shoulder…

"Haku, are you-" I begin to ask, awakening with a jolt.

"He's dead," Kakashi-sensei gently informs me, his hand on my forehead.

"But I thought I-"

"My arm completely penetrated your shoulder and my fingers hit Haku's heart…"

"No!" I cry, and once more pass out, though not before I feel the warmth of blood seeping through my clothing, and the kiss of a single tear on my cheek.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Several voices call. I struggle to reply, in both a state of shock and fatigue. I manage to open my eyes to narrow slits.

"Oh, good! I feared that we'd lost you, too!" Tazuna exclaims.

"What?" I wheeze, summoning as much chakra as possible to heal my still-steadily-bleeding wound. I look toward the other end of the bridge and see Kakashi, Naruto, and a crippled Zabuza confronting who I would assume to be Gatō's men.

A short fat man, perhaps even Gatō himself, takes a few steps toward Haku, and kicks him, cackling madly. His voice sickens me, and fills my entire being with a deep hatred. I struggle to sit up, my mind and heart brimming over with an insatiable bloodlust as a result of that man's treatment of my friend's corpse.

"Don't strain yourself," Tazuna cautions me, "or you really will die."

"That bastard just kicked Haku!" I rage, my usual composure tossed to the wind. I push myself to my feet, shoulder burning in pain. I bite my tongue, and draw more blood.

I stagger to Zabuza's side, interrupting a lecture being bestowed upon him by Naruto. I produce a bone dagger from my good shoulder, rendering both of my arms useless.

"Do you really intend to fight my men?" Gatō asks as I slowly approach. "I'd hate to see a beauty like you get mangled!" the rough-looking men around him laugh.

"You kicked Haku," I coldly state. "I won't fight your men—I'll kill each and every one of them!" I start to charge with the little speed I can muster, but Zabuza stops me. My head feels lighter than the clouds above me, and I feel close to death. It seems that my prediction was incorrect. I will be among the dead today.

Zabuza turns, revealing a tear-streaked cheek, and says, "I'm sorry, but this is something I must do alone. Boy, give me a kunai!" Naruto tosses him a knife, and he places it between his shark teeth.

"You really expect to defeat me without the use of your arms? You, a mere baby-demon?" Gatō taunts him, fueling the blazing inferno that is my anger.

"We'll see who the true demon is in Hell, Gatō!" Zabuza charges toward Gatō, and severs his head with the knife. I feel a morbid satisfaction at the sight of his decapitated body, and the fires within me are tamed.

We all watch in shock as Zabuza proves to the world his status as the Demon of Kirigakure by killing mercenary after mercenary with a single kunai. Some attempt to flee, only to be stopped by a second demon—me.

I join Zabuza in the slaughterfest, allowing the Kaguya within me take control. I kill all who attempt to escape in Haku's name. My determination, alongside the sheer thrill of battle, erase the electrifying pain of my shoulder.

In seemingly no time at all, I am the last, for the second time in my life.

I awaken to the light kiss of snow on my cheek. My eyes flutter open. "She's alive!" Sakura flippantly exclaims, breathing a sigh of relief.

I sit up, but immediately fall backwards. I look to my left, and again to my right. The sight to my right wrenches all of the air from my lungs. "You mean to tell me that Zabuza died, too?" I ask despairing. "I failed to save them both!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awaken, lying upon my soft, comfortable mat, surrounded by the friendly faces of Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Neji, and Anko. "She's awakened!" Neji exclaims. "Don't even think of ever worrying me like that again!"

"Yuki, we thought you were dead for sure!" Anko exclaims, smacking the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Neji, I'm sorry Anko-sensei!" I gush, then blink confusedly. "When was I brought here? My last memory is of lying on the bridge in the Land of Waves…"

"You've been unconscious for quite a while. Hatake Kakashi carried you from the Land of Waves to here. You've been lying in this bed, unconscious, for over two hours…" Hiashi-sama explains.

I pull down the shoulder of my tattered kimono, examining my now-bandaged shoulder. A deep indentation in the bandaging reveals the location of my wound. "Oh yeah, Kakashi told me of what happened. He seemed to be very apologetic," Anko-sensei informs me. "He told me that I'd find you here."

"What happened, exactly?" Neji asks me. "Are you in pain?"

"I feel fine, actually." I reply. "I'm unused to being wounded, though. I'd probably be dead now, though, had I not taught myself basic medical ninjutsu."

"That's what Kakashi told me," Anko agrees. "He also said that you overexerted yourself, and that you have proven yourself as a true Konoha shinobi."

I look away, and feel Anko's understanding hand on my shoulder. I know that she wants to see me remain in Konoha, to change my mind and live a life of freedom rather than the life of imprisonment that I am obligated to live.

"Lord Hiashi, can you and your daughters leave?" Anko asks.

"Yes, Lady Anko. Come Hanabi, Hinata," he beckons them, leaving Anko, Neji, and I alone.

As soon as they are out of earshot, Anko turns to us. "First, allow me to see your shoulder. What I have to say next is largely based on your condition."

Although I do not understand her words, I heed them. She is my sensei, and the mother I have never known. I owe her at least my obedience. "Okay, Anko. It may not be pretty, but it is not bothering me in the least," I reassure her, perhaps to dull hers and Neji's reactions upon seeing the gruesome hole that I know lies beneath the thick layers of bandaging, and maybe my own reaction as well.

I slowly unwrap them, peeling off dried blood in the process. I wince—the wound is still open, and I'm agitating it. Neji and Anko gasp upon seeing it. I laugh mirthlessly, looking through the hole to see the many layers of tissue, as well as my clavicle, which is perfectly intact despite the trauma that the rest of my shoulder has faced.

"How can you laugh, Yuki? It looks to be incredibly painful!" Neji spurts out, sounding sick.

"Oh, I just find it funny that my bones are in pristine condition…" I chuckle, still exhausted from the long journey, the physical trauma, and having passed out multiple times.

"I don't know… will you be okay by next week?" Anko asks.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine right now!" I chuckle again. "Why, is there anything particularly important taking place next week?"

"Actually, yes. The chûnin exams begin next week. I have your application on hand right now. Both you and Neji will participate given that your condition is good enough."

"I feel well enough right now!" I protest.

"That's why Neji is here-he cares enough to be honest about your condition," Anko states. I shake my head. The clever wench! "So, Neji, what do you think?" she asks him, her voice sickly sweet.

"I think that it would be best for her to rest, if only for a few days, but that she will be fine within the week," he answers, much to my delight. I lean over and squeeze him, laughing when he attempts to avoid my bloodied shoulder

1 Week Later

I walk with Team Gai to the location of the first exam- Ninja Academy. The exam is located on the third floor, within a classroom. After convincing Anko that my shoulder would be fine within the week, she hesitantly turned in my application, checking on my shoulder's progress each day. By the end of the week, I was on my feet and just as capable of fighting as I was prior to my injury, and Anko grudgingly had to admit that I will be fit enough to see the exam through.

People from all surrounding villages abound, eager to pass the exam and move on to the next stage of their career as shinobi, chûnin. I in particular feel the need, seeing as this may very well be my only chance to officially be recognized as chûnin before my departure. Examinees look over all who walk by, scoping out the competition, attempting to discern the strong from the mediocre.

We climb the stairs to the second floor where Genma and Raidou stand, disguised as prospective chûnin. "You have to get past us before you can enter the room!" they taunt the examinees. How cruel! Yet it is so very like them. I chuckle to myself.

Raidou looks in my direction, and I raise my left eyebrow at him, showing him that I see straight through this act of theirs. "So, Yuki, you think that you can get past me?" he asks.

"Are you really asking that question, Raidou? You've failed this exam so many times, and this is merely my first try." I play along with their act.

"Hmph, you're probably right. After all, you're the top of your class, and without a doubt the greatest threat here!" he raises his voice for the second part of his proclamation, causing everyone to turn their heads and examine me. Thanks to Raidou, I've become the primary target of most everyone.

I stroll over to Neji and his team, and Lee, having noticed my conversation with Genma and Raidou, asks, "You know those guys?"

"Yes," I reply. "They're really two sadistic jônin—friends of Anko." I lean in and whisper in Neji's ear, "you are aware of our true location, no?"

He nods. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to head to the true exam location. I need to discuss my situation with Ibiki-sensei, the proctor. The first two exams are team-oriented, so this may place me at a disadvantage."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have high-ranking friends, as you just saw, so I hear things," I tell him, winking, and walk away. He'll soon learn that Anko shared that little information with me, and that she is in fact the proctor of the second exam.

"Well hello, Yuki!" Ibiki-sensei greets me cheerfully, smiling through his heavily-scarred features. "It seems that you are the first to arrive!"

"Yeah, well Genma and Raidou are torturing the more oblivious examinees. They have convinced them that the second floor is indeed the third," I inform him.

"Hmph. Sounds like one of their antics," he sighs. "So, is there a reason that you didn't call their bluff?" he asks me, seeing through to my true reason for coming straight to the testing site.

"Actually, yes." I reply. "As you know, I'm in a single-person cell. I've been told that the first two tests are team-oriented, and am curious as to how this will disadvantage me."

"Well," the large, gruesomely-scarred man starts, "I cannot tell you what is involved in this first exam, however I can tell you that your chances of moving on should theoretically be lessened. You will have to use your resources wisely, and not slip up." He winks at me. There must be a hidden meaning in his words… nothing he said is new knowledge to me. "Ah! It seems that your fellow applicants have arrived! I know that you will be fine, Yuki. You are an excellent young shinobi, and I know that the other proctors will take that into account in this first exam. Now, go take a seat. We are about to begin."

I sit in the middle of the room. I know not what is involved in this exam, so I feel that it is for the best to be in the center of things. To my right sits an androgynous grass shinobi with long black hair topped with a straw hat. To my left sits Neji.

"So, what did Ibiki-sensei have to say?" he asks with genuine concern.

"Not much. You know him—he always adheres to the strictest protocol. He told me not to screw up, and that I will have less of a chance than most cells to pass."

"That wasn't very helpful…" Neji grumbles. In the back of the classroom, a fight breaks out between a familiar face-Kabuto-sensei!-and three Otogakure genin. Kabuto dons a Konoha headband, and is keeled over, vomiting.

"Kabuto-sensei," I whisper, and, after telling Neji to reserve my seat, I teleport myself to Kabuto's side. "What happened?" I whisper into his ear.

"Wait, you know him?" Naruto asks me.

I grow concerned when Kabuto doesn't reply. I place my hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "Yes," I tell Naruto. "I met him shortly after arriving in this village. He led me to the Hokage's palace. I owe him a great debt."

"Oh, if it isn't Kaguya Yuki," a heavily bandaged Sound shinobi addresses me in a mocking tone of voice.

I glare at him, hand still on Kabuto's shoulder. All eyes are on me, seemingly expecting me to perform some impressive act, to show my skill. "Save it for another round, Sound ninja," I tell him. "I'd rather not get kicked out for destroying you before the proper time." I help Kabuto to his feet, and walk him to the nearest empty seat.

Naruto struts to the front of the classroom as I make my way to my seat. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" he introduces himself in a raucous voice. "Remember it, because I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" the classroom roars with laughter, and I feel a pang of sympathy for Sasuke and Sakura, who are stuck being his teammates.

The classroom silences immediately as Ibiki-sensei enters. He stands imposingly at the front of the classroom. "Okay, applicants. It's time to take your seats for the first round of the chûnin exam. Before the start, though, I must lay a few ground rules. Rule number one: the only fights that take place will be the ones approved by the proctors. That rule, however, does not apply to the first exam; the first exam is a written test. The test is ten questions long, and must be completed within an hour. I will read to you question number ten at the end of that hour, and instruct you further then. This test's only rule is that you must not be caught cheating! Each person in this classroom has three chances. If you are caught cheating more than three times, you and your entire team will be dismissed, no questions asked." He peers around the classroom, as if to weed out the cheaters on the spot.

"What about scoring?" Sakura asks.

"I was about to get to that," he replies. "You will be scored as a team. All together, you must answer at least ten questions correctly in order to move on to the next round. In addition to the ten correct questions, each team member must also answer at least one question correctly." He looks at me, smiling. So, it seems that I must answer all of the questions correctly…

Neji turns to me, his expression one of great concern. "Don't worry about it," I mouth, praying deep down that all of my book reading pays off at the end of this exam.

"In other words, Yuki," Ibiki-sensei continues, "if a person in a single-man cell were to miss one question, she would automatically fail the chûnin exam." It seems that my theory was correct. Damn! There must be a catch—it can't end here!

The Grass ninja to my left smiles at me encouragingly, and licks its lips hungrily with a tongue of a rather unusual length. I grimace in return. "Any questions?" Ibiki-sensei asks, grabbing a stack of papers from the surface of the front table—the tests, I assume. "No? Then let's begin. The hour starts as soon as I pass out the last test. Remember—the proctors are watching your every move!"

The room grows tense as everyone attempts to remember each and every lesson of their training. Instead, I do just the opposite. I clear my mind using the skills I obtained while meditating with Neji. Neji follows suit—after all, meditation is the most useful thing to do before sitting through a test.

A few minutes after my table receives our tests, the test officially begins. I turn over the page, and see that though the questions are not what I anticipated, they are answerable. Using my peripheral vision, I see that most of my fellow students are already stumped. Neji, the Grass ninja, and I, however, are already solving the complex equations, filling in the blanks, and answering the short answer questions. After breezing through the first six, I once more check on Neji, and it seems that he is stuck on question four, a highly advanced, impossible-for-the-average-genin math problem. Luckily, I taught myself the art of solving such problems on one of my visits to the library a couple of years ago. I'm grateful that I did-it saved my ass.

After all that Neji has done for me through the years, I feel obligated to help him. I finish problems seven, eight, and nine in no time, and flip over my paper.

Now it's time to let Neji know that I intend to aid him. I pull out my humerus and knife, and carve a scrimshaw. Within the picture is a hidden message, reading, 'Neji-when I turn my paper over to check the answers, use your Byakugan to solve number four!' around the message, I carve an image of my brother and I chasing butterflies through a misty forest. I made the message miniscule, hidden within the elaborately carved curves of the butterflies' wings, the hair of the children, the swirls of the mist itself. Within fifteen minutes, it is complete, and I pray that Neji can see through it to the design within. I casually set it aside, in the space between Neji and I's papers.

Soon enough, my friend Raidou strolls over to my table, whispering into my ear, "finished already?"

"Yes, it was quite simple," I reply in a devil-may-care tone of voice. "Would you like to check?"

He picks up my paper, scanning the answers, and takes it up to Ibiki-sensei. I suppose that he is seeking vengeance for our confrontation earlier today…

I see Ibiki's eyes bulge upon seeing my paper. He shakes his head and mutters something to Raidou. Raidou scowls, and makes his way back to me, paper in hand. "Hmph," he harrumphs after returning my paper to me. "You still have the tenth question… until then." He starts to leave, and stops in his tracks. "What is this?" he asks, a gleeful glint in his eye, as he spots the scrimshaw.

"Merely the product of my boredom," I coldly state, absentmindedly adding facial features to my brother and I's façades.

"You're not attempting to aid your boyfriend, are you? After all, that is the only rule you have to break…" he looks closely at the scrimshaw. "Actually, this is quite nice." He grudgingly admits. "Do you do this often?"

"No," I admit in return. "I actually spend most of my time studying, training, and meditating."

"Well, keep it up. It seems to have paid off. Know that if nothing else, you can carve your bones for a living… see you later." He walks away, finally leaving me in blissful peace. I set the scrimshaw aside, and flip over my paper, casually 'checking' my answers. Neji seems to have understood the message, for he begins to fill in the blank answers.

Once I'm 'satisfied with my answers,' I turn my paper over for the second time, and decide to relax until Ibiki reads the tenth question. At least I don't have to deal with dim-witted team mates, unlike poor Neji. In fact, I feel yet another pang of sympathy for Sakura and Sasuke—they have to worry about Naruto's ability (or lack thereof) to answer even one question correctly.

Thirty minutes and several disqualifications of cheaters later, Ibiki stands before the hoi polloi. "All of you have performed well to have made it so far. Now, it is time for the tenth question. First, though, you must make the decision as to whether or not you will answer this question."

"Decide whether or not we wish to answer?" I ask myself in a near silent whisper. Others are not so discreet. The Grass shinobi smirks at me. Something is strangely familiar about it.

"Yes," Ibiki-sensei replies to the confounded class. "You may back out if you wish. If you choose not to answer, you may come back next time. However, if you answer incorrectly… your journey ends here!"

A collective gasp resonates throughout the classroom. "How can you do that?" someone asks, distressed.

"These are my rules. You can back out now and take it again next year under another, kinder proctor. Now, those of you who wish to back out now may raise your hands. We will find the numbers of you and your team mates." A few moments pass. Finally people begin to raise their hands, apologizing to their understandably angry teammates. Ah, Ibiki-sensei… I know perfectly well that he's just screwing with our heads. He is an expert at interrogation and torture, and even better at working his way into the minds of those around him. "Well, any more questions? No?"

Silence. We squirm in our seats. Neji squeezes my hand under the table, his palm sweaty in anticipation of the final, and supposedly most important, question. Ibiki clears his throat, holding the paper that bears the question. "Congratulations. You all pass."

"Well, that was tricky," I laugh.

"What about the other questions?" Someone asks, clearly frustrated.

"We were testing your ability to collect intelligence. There will be a time in the near future when you will face unknown enemies… in those situations, information is integral to fulfill the mission.

"Two chûnin who knew all the answers sat through this test."

"Oh, I knew that!" Naruto falsely proclaims.

"All we wanted to know was how well you could collect data without being caught. All of you more than exceeded our expectations. Any more questions?"

"What about the tenth question?" Sakura asks.

"That was the tenth question. You will be faced with some difficult choices later in your career—choices that may involve the deaths of comrades. These-"

Ibiki isn't given the chance to finish, as he is interrupted by the breaking of a window. A brown-clad figure barrel rolls into the classroom, someone who I know quite well—Anko-sensei.

She stands up, a banner unfurling behind her. "You…" Ibiki-sensei mutters, clearly aggravated.

"Seventy-eight students moving on? You were too soft, Ibiki," she scolds him.

"You're so impatient…" he reprimands her.

"And you're too slow!" she argues back. "Well, I'll cut that number in half by the end of my exam…" she finds me in the crowd and winks. "Okay, maggots. Follow me to the site of the next exam!"

All of follow behind Anko-sensei, eager to learn just what she has planned for us…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"…The Forest of Death," Anko concludes after her prolonged introduction of the training sector that surrounds us. I was only half-listening to my beloved sensei's spiel, a fact that causes a pang of guilt to surge through my stomach, but I feel that I understood the gist of it. My mind has been plagued by thoughts of the little time I have left in the village I hold most dear. "Now I'm going to hand out your consent forms. After you fill it out, exchange your form for a scroll. Understood?" All of us nod, showing our assent. I watch as my fellow genin receive their forms, their faces blanching as they read the conditions and, with shaking hands, sign away their lives to this second test.

I turn to Neji, smiling, and am surprised to find his face full of worry. As soon as Anko dismisses us, as soon as we have our forms in our hands, he pulls me away from the mass of people. Ten-Ten glares in our direction as we find a secluded place to hold our conversation.

"Do you see this form?" Neji asks, brandishing the form in front of my face.

"Of course. We all received one," I bluntly reply, fully aware that I am about to be lectured.

"Your life is in danger! You have no teammates to back you up, you-"

I press my hand over his mouth, silencing him before he wastes his breath stating more of the obvious. "For once just trust me!" I plead, exasperated. "I have been in situations far more dangerous. I think that I am fully qualified to take this exam. In fact, I'm worried for you."

"Just what does that mean?" he asks, mildly offended.

"You have your teammates to worry about. If they die, you fail. If they become incapacitated, you are obligated to protect them on your own!"

"I won't allow anyone to harm my teammates." He insists.

Tired of arguing, I search for an excuse to abandon him. After completing my consent form, I turn to him. "I'm off to get my scroll!" I tell him, walking away. I feel a presence watching me, sending goose pimples up my arms. I shudder, and shove the eerie sensation to the back of my mind.

"Consent form, please," a chûnin requests as I enter the scroll distribution booth. I hand him my paper, committing myself to the task ahead. The other young shinobi passes me a Heaven scroll, which I accept, tucking it under the layer of fishnet that I wear beneath my pale blue kimono. I see to it that it is perfectly concealed, and step into the open.

"It's no mystery as to who possesses the scroll in your cell," a cold, female voice addresses me, "is it, young Kaguya?"

"Kaguya?" some Kirigakure shinobi mumble at the mention of my name.

"Well, seeing as I'm the only person in my cell, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," I reply to the speaker, the androgynous Grass shinobi who sat by my side over the duration of the first test.

"You are at a major disadvantage, young one. You will be like a small mouse, alone in the lair of a great snake that lies waiting for you, preparing to devour you for its own benefit."

"You are wrong, Grass Ninja. It is I who will be the snake—swift, silent, and deadly," I reply. It licks its lips with a long, forked tongue…

I turn to walk away, and find myself at knife point. "Who's the snake now?" asks the strangely familiar Grass shinobi. It cuts my neck, and licks the blood slowly, gently, and seductively. "I've taken a liking to you…"

These people… well, more like this snake… I meet its gaze.

"So you've figured it out?" Orochimaru-sama asks.

"It seems I have," I tell him, knowing just what it is that I've figured out. I suppose I should have known that he would have some scheme, some way to enter the village without raising suspicion.

"Well, aren't you the clever one… now that you know, I can aid you in passing this exam with flying colors, my dear," he offers. As tempting as his offer may be, I feel that it is only right that I do this on my own.

"No, my lord," I decline. "I'll do this myself—consider this to be a show of my strength." At my words, he smiles a thin-lipped smile. Now that I know of his identity, I see through the beak-nosed, pink-lipped, straw-hat clad disguise to the serpent within.

"As you wish," he agrees. I take his words as my cue to leave.

"Okay, everyone! Report to your respective gates; the exam is about to begin!" Anko announces to the nervous crowd. I calmly stroll to Gate 7, and turn on my heel upon hearing Anko call my name. "Yuki—be careful in this exam," she cautions me. "I believe in you—now make me proud!" I give her a quick hug, anticipating the opening of the gates and the beginning of the exam. She stands immediately behind me, a watchful eye on her wrist watch. She places a hand firmly on the cold metal gate, her other hand resting on my shoulder. "Open the gates!" she calls, her loud command assaulting my ears. With a quick shoulder squeeze and a hushed 'good luck!' she opens my gate and sends me into the dark, mysterious Forest of Death.

Ten minutes into the test, I encounter the Kaguya-hating Mist genin. "It's Kaguya, isn't it?" the long haired Haku look-a-like asks me, his eyes cold, his voice even frostier.

"Indeed it is," I reply, attempting to match his cold tone and failing. I can't help but be amused by his sheer hatred of me, despite the fact that he doesn't even know my given name. It is pathetic that, despite the modernity of the world, people continue to hold grudges and judge before knowing a person or a group of people.

"What? Are you amused? How dare you smile when you killed my older brother!" my stomach drops at the mention of my bloody past. Until now, I had never met a victim of my clan's bloodthirsty pastimes.

"I'm sorry. I was so young… I had no choice!" I pray for his forgiveness. But forgiveness is not as easy as a few simple words.

The boy runs to me, head on. It's his mistake…

I teleport myself behind him, and pin him to the ground. He lands with a thud, whereas I land lightly on my knees. His cell mates exclaim in shock, and he squirms, attempting to free himself. I reach into his kunai pouch, searching for a knife so as to avoid using my kekkei genkai, and find his scroll. This was all too easy—the scroll is even the Earth scroll, the one I need.

I begin to stand, and the boy's cellmates charge me. They hold knives above their heads, preparing to stab me, and I use my ribcage to repel them, shooting all twenty-four bones out of my back, despite the fact that I intended to not use my ability… as a result of my actions, all three of the Mist shinobi lie in varying states of crumpled on the hard earth.

They glare at me, all of them in need of rest. "You monster!" Pretty Boy spits at me, attempting to crawl away without the use his arms. His pathetic form moves a couple of centimeters forward, and almost immediately comes to a stop, and I note that his arms were broken in the process of my tackling him. His teammates attempt to get on their feet in order to aid him, but are too injured themselves to do so, their torsos torn and bloodied, pierced on my ribcage. I analyze them, wondering what, if anything, I should do next. I could kill them, or I could heal them. Or, perhaps, I could leave them as they are.

I stand up and return my ribcage to its proper place within my body, pondering my options. The Kirigakure genin squirm and gag at the sight and the resulting sound. It is a slow and grotesque process, returning bones to the body. As I turn and walk away, my conscience compels me to offer to heal them and hopefully make amends, but they decline, suspicious of my motives. I can't help but be saddened by their distrust of me. Sighing, I realize that they do have reason to hate me, to distrust me. My clan killed their relatives, and I just mangled all of them. My best option at this point is to leave them in peace.

I thank them for their Earth scroll, and wish them luck. Now all that's left is to make it to the tower. I can't help but wonder whether or not Orochimaru-sama is the only snake that is slithering through this forest…

I dash through this forest, lightly jumping from tree branch to tree branch, my form a mere shadow. Thus far, I have caused the deaths of six people—two whole cells—who have attempted to steal my scrolls. Despite my attempts at playing nice, I was unable to prevent their deaths. I didn't have much of a choice. Since then, the forest has been unusually quiet.

"Well, well. This must be Orochimaru-sama's newest pawn," a deep voice taunts me from the shadows. He reveals himself, and I immediately recognize him as Dosu, the bandage-wearing sound genin. He is flanked by his two cellmates who stand with their arms crossed. All three of them have an air of superiority about them.

"You're the only pawn here," I counter. "Orochimaru-sama has no control over me. Everything I've done, everything I will do, I do of my own accord."

"You're just like your brother," he grumbles, his demeanor changing from amused to hateful in the mere second after my reply.

"Thank you," I gratefully accept his compliment, flattered that he would compare me to my elder brother.

"That's not a good thing," he continues. "Your brother has always annoyed me!" mummy man lifts his sleeve, revealing a strange device that is attached to his arm. Now I understand the purpose behind his large sleeves. Perhaps Dosu is about to reveal the technique that so baffled Kabuto… will it be necessary to kill him? I wonder. I doubt Orochimaru-sama would appreciate the death of one of his servants…

I kick him square in the chest, sending him into a tree, and angering his teammates. He lies unconscious at their feet. The girl hurls five senbon at me, which I deflect using five of my phalanges in projectile form. The senbon and phalanges meet in the air, deflecting off of each other.

I feel the earth soften under my feet, and my ankles nearly give under me, but I hop into the nearest tree, escaping the attack. What could have caused that? Obviously it was Dosu's male teammate, yet I've no idea how he could have achieved that.

The earth once more softens, this time at the base of the tree. The tree begins to fell. I dive out of the branches, using an attack known as 'Willow' as I spiral down. The long-haired girl dodges, but the boy is not so lucky. In a flash of spiky bone, he lies on the ground, bloodied, by his fallen comrade's side.

The girl scowls at me, accepting defeat, and I leave them, praying that my next stop is the entrance of the tower.

I lie on a stone bench in the tower, boredom having overcome me, eating a sesame miso onigiri. I made it to the tower in fewer than fifty minutes. Because of my early arrival, I have to wait for five days. I pray that others (of the not-so-annoying variety) arrive before that time.

In the three hours I've been here, I've seen one other cell-the trio from the Hidden Sand. I take it that forty-eight minutes is a rather early finishing time.

Upon arriving at the tower, I had to endure a lecture over the topic of the meaning of chûnin, delivered by a flirtatious, teenaged chûnin. I summoned him out of my two scrolls.

The lecture ended, and I was granted entrance to the tower, where I found the Hidden Sand ninja. I sensed a great evil from them, namely from a small, red-haired boy who appeared to be younger than I am…

I just pray that others arrive soon, lest I fall prey to the demon that dwells within that boy.

Day Three

More teams have passed. Though the tower is not quite crowded, at least one dozen people have joined me. I have yet to find Neji or his partners, but I imagine that if they are not yet here, they will arrive soon. I do not particularly like any of the people who are here, so in order to avoid contact with them, I have found myself a quiet room on the second floor to meditate.

I struggle to clear my mind—it is far too cluttered.

I leave after the second exam...

The destruction of Konoha…

Neji…

"Urgh…" I growl in frustration at my unfocused psyche.

"What is it, child?" the silky-smooth voice of Orochimaru-sama inquires. He steps out of the shadows, radiant in his normal form. I suppose the whole Grass-ninja getup didn't work out. "That was a valiant effort just now. Is your mind restless?" he teases me.

"Unfortunately, yes. How long have you been there?" I ask, suddenly self-conscious.

"Long enough," he vaguely states.

"Why are you here?" I barrage him with yet another question.

"I'm certain that you know. After all, it is nearly your time to join me. I have to stain you with my colors…" he walks towards me, and I feel pressure build in my chest. The hairs on my arms rise. Cold sweat trickles down my forehead, and my heart beats as quickly as the wings of a hummingbird. This man is dangerous…! I feel my body's instincts at work, crying out to me, begging me to flee. I suddenly feel for the mouse in Orochimaru-sama's analogy of three days ago-and I realize just who the snake is.

I manage with much difficulty to find the strength and courage to speak. "And what will this 'staining of colors' involve?" I splutter, suspicious.

"Aww, are you frightened? It is merely a curse mark—like the mark I gave to your brother, and the one I bestowed upon Uchiha Sasuke just a few days ago."

"You gave your curse mark to Sasuke?" I ask, a hint of envy blooming in me.

"Jealous?" he croons, amused. He sits next to me, leaning in to my neck. "You won't have to be jealous for much longer."

I feel two pricks on the sensitive skin of my neck as he slips his fangs into my flesh. His venom burns as it spreads through my veins, and it feels as if my entire body is on fire. I watch as the mark manifests itself on my chest like black flower petals. The pain is at its most intense there, similar to the sensation I felt when Kakashi's Lightning Blade pierced my shoulder. Fever consumes me almost instantaneously as Orochimaru-sama's infection invades my body.

Finally, after a few brief moments that felt like an eternity of pain, he removes his fangs from my neck, and my entire body throbs with each beat of my heart. "Yuki, I look forward to seeing you use this power," he whispers, his breath a caressing breeze on my aching neck. What power? I can't help but ask myself, feeling groggy and sluggish.

Day Four

I wake up in a daze, clutching my aching neck. Memories of the previous evening's events flood back into me. A blanket covers me, and a cool washcloth lies on my lap, probably having fallen off of my forehead as I sat up. I feel my skin burn, the mark receding to its place on my chest.

"She's awake!" Anko cheerfully exclaims. "With a day to spare, too. I was worried that I'd have to remove you from the exams!"

I cry out slightly at a sudden, painful throb. I press my palm against my neck, feeling the raised, bruised flesh, the dried, crusty blood. "What is it, Yuki?" Neji asks, surprised by my admission of pain. "What just happened?"

"It's just…"

"Her mark," Anko finishes. "As I told you, I, too have one. The control she just demonstrated…I remember losing myself after awakening from my coma."

"Is it like the mark on my forehead? And what just happened?"

"No," Anko explains to him. "This one serves a different purpose. It grants the user power at the cost of the wielder's body. The power is that immense chakra you just witnessed. It also marks potential candidates for Orochimaru's future host bodies. I was a candidate several years ago after surviving the mark, but Orochimaru-sensei—I mean, Orochimaru—left me. He completely crushed me…"

"Anko, I'm sorry…" I console her.

"That is why you must not join him!" she bursts, nearly in histrionics. "He'll only use you!"

"Anko, we've been through this! My brother is ill, and I owe Orochimaru-sama a great debt. I must go, even if it costs me my freedom. It is my duty."

"Even if you must leave behind the people you love?" she tests me, glancing at Neji.

I meet his gaze. "Yes, even if my must leave my loved ones behind. Although, I do believe that I will return again." I smile, and Neji sighs. Anko's eyes fill with sadness. I change the subject, attempting to perish all sad thoughts from my mind. "I hear that Uchiha Sasuke was marked. Is that true?" I direct the question towards Anko, genuinely curious.

She breaks free of her spell of thought. "Unfortunately, yes. He may not have survived, though. His team has not yet arrived…" Sasuke may be dead? It was not so long ago that everyone believed him dead on the bridge in the Land of Waves… could he truly be gone this time? "Please, tell no one of this matter. I don't want the other genin to panic."

"Oh!" I cry out as my chest throbs. "God damn!"

"Anko-sensei, will she be okay?" asks Neji, a note of panic in his voice.

"I believe so. She's not one to be taken down easily. You stay with her, and watch over her until tomorrow morning. You both need to rest. I'll let you know when it's time to move on to the third exam." Anko exits the room, leaving Neji alone with me. I start to stand up, longing to stretch my legs, but Neji pushes me down.

"No, you need to rest," he fusses. "We don't know what the next exam may involve. What if it is even more demanding than the last test?"

"It's been hours since I moved, though!" I whine. "Besides, you need this rest, too. I've been in the tower since the first day of the exam; you've been in the forest fighting to survive!"

"You've been here since the first day?"

"Yes," I reply. "I made it here in fewer than fifty minutes. That's not the point, though!"

"Fifty minutes?" he splutters incredulously, lying down next to me on the broad bench.

"Yeah… just out of curiosity, did you see Sasuke while in the forest?" I ask, staring at the ceiling. I can't help but wonder whether or not he is alive…

"Actually, yes I did. He was alive when I saw him, and he was emanating an incredible chakra. After he awakened, he defeated the Sound team single handedly."

"So he did survive the mark…" I mutter.

"That chakra was the mark? Yuki, are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. How else do you explain that? It's the same thing that happened to me a few minutes ago!" Neji gently moves my hair away from the side of my neck, examining the wound, and then shifts his gaze to the black bruise that adorns the hollow of my clavicle.

"This little bruise contains so much power," he whispers, overwhelmed.

I feel a hand on my forehead, and almost literally jump out of bed. "Whoa, Yuki! It's only me!" Anko-sensei exclaims.

"Sorry, Anko. I thought someone was trying to kill me!"

"Well, at least you're moving! Are you feeling better?" she asks with a motherly concern that warms my heart.

"Honestly, I've been fine all this time. My mark doesn't even hurt anymore."

She smiles at me. "Good. Well, it's nearly time for you to report to the arena. Wake Neji up, and follow me down there!"

I turn to wake up Neji, and find that he's already in the process of sitting up. "Oh! You're awake!"

"I sort of woke up when I felt you jump off of the bench," he mumbles, still groggy.

"I don't know if you heard, but it's time to report to the third exam," I inform him as he stands up.

Once Anko sees to it that Neji and I are awake and ready to kick butt, she smirks at me, commanding, " Okay, lovebirds, follow me!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This man knows how to keep an audience waiting… I think as Lord Third finishes his sermon on the meaning and purpose of the chûnin exams. For the past twenty minutes or so, I have attempted to maintain my focus. It is a particularly difficult task when you have as many thoughts floating around your subconscious as I have. The curse mark, Orochimaru-sama, Neji, Konoha… all work against me. "Any more questions?" Hokage-sama asks, triggering responses from Nara Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and others. I see that some of us are shaken, while others, like myself, eagerly anticipate the upcoming third exam.

Suddenly, Hayate appears. "Uh, Hokage, it seems that too many teams passed. We're going to have to hold a preliminary match before moving on to the finals. *cough**cough.*"

"You mean, one-on-one, sudden death elimination?" Someone asks timidly.

"Yes. *cough**cough.* That's precisely what it is. Now, does anyone feel too unfit to compete? If so, raise your hand and we'll get your name. Don't worry about your teammates—from now on, this is an individual test.

"You mean that we don't even get a break?" Ino whines. Heh. At least I've had a nice, long break… I have the advantage here. And, of course, so does that team from Sunagakure—the one with the frightening little redhead.

"No, we must start immediately *cough**cough.* Now, does anyone wish to back out?" a brief pause. "No? Then let us choose the competitors in the first match. Anko?"

Anko steps forward from the line of sensei. "Lower the screens, please!" she orders. A massive screen appears on the gray-brick wall from behind a hidden door. On it, names are randomly selected—the first two being Sasuke and Akado Yoroi.

"Okay, everyone but the two contestants, please leave the arena and go to the viewing area."

As I follow the crowd to the viewing landing, I see a young man wearing a Sound headband…and on his face are two slit-like snake eyes. I meet his gaze, and he smiles, revealing two glistening, sharp fangs. So, Orochimaru-sama has changed his appearance yet again… and this time for the better. I continue walking, acting as if I don't know him. Neji follows closely behind, and I see Orochimaru-sama eye him, a malicious expression covering his youthful mask.

We stand together alongside Cell Seven, with Orochimaru-sama and the three Sound shinobi to my right. So, I take it that the Sound team managed to recover from my attacking them. "You must be Kaguya Yuki," Orochimaru-sama states, pretending to have only just met me for the first time.

"Yes, I am." I coolly reply, pretending to be mildly surprised that he knows of me. Neji turns his attention towards our conversation, suspicious as to why this Sound jônin knows of me.

"My Sound shinobi have told me of your strength. They claim that you are stronger than Kimimaro. Quite impressive."

"I doubt that," I honestly reply, blushing at the gaze he has fixed on me. Why does he have to be so stunning in this form? I fear that I am betraying my every thought on my face… I pray that he can't see through me!

Neji glares at him. I see Orochimaru-sama glance in his direction, mischief playing in his eyes. "And who is this?" he asks, continuing to play his game. My curse mark throbs, and I clutch my neck, attempting to maintain a straight face.

"His name is Hyuga Neji," I reply, my ploy seeming to have worked. "He is my dearest friend, and I am certain that you will be thoroughly impressed by his skills—he is one of the strongest competitors here!"

"Heh. I'm sure that if he is a friend of yours, he must be strong," Orochimaru-sama appraises him, looks him over, and returns his attention to me—namely, to my neck. "What is that mark on your neck?" he asks in perfect mock curiosity.

"Oh, merely a bruise I obtained while in the Forest of Death. It's nothing serious…" I reply, my attitude seemingly aloof.

He smiles softly, and glances at the battle below. I see hunger in his eyes as he watches Sasuke, dark, lust-filled hunger. I watch Neji's face, and realize that he, too, can see Orochimaru-sama's desire for Sasuke. He sees directly through Orochimaru-sama's young, handsome façade to the snake that resides within. "That Uchiha boy isn't performing very well," he comments as Sasuke's chakra is drained by Yoroi. Sasuke shrieks as he loses his strength, unable to do anything.

"No, he isn't," I agree, wondering if the curse mark is to blame for his sudden show of weakness. Will I suffer from similar side effects? "I wonder who my opponent will be?" I ask. I see Neji glance at me in my peripheral vision, and I smile. "I would love to fight you, Neji," I admit to him.

"I'd rather not fight you," he replies with a shudder.

"Perhaps in the finals, then, if not now…" I sigh, rather disappointed by his answer. Neji only chuckles.

"Wait, isn't that Lee's move?" Neji wonders as Sasuke performs a high-level Taijutsu move that he has dubbed 'Lion's Barrage.'

"I cannot answer that question, though you are probably right—you're his teammate, after all."

"He must have copied it when he did battle with Lee…"

"He and Lee did battle?" I curiously inquire, unaware of that fact.

"And the winner is Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate announces, entering into a violent bout of coughing. A stretcher is carried in by medics, and Akado Yoroi is lifted onto it and rushed to the hospital. "Now for the second battle…" the names begin to shuffle on the screen. My heart races in anticipation of the announcement of the names. The screen stops on 'Kaguya Yuki vs. Yakushi Kabuto.' I immediately teleport myself down to the arena. Kabuto jumps and lands lightly on his feet across from me.

"Kaguya Yuki vs. Yakushi Kabuto," Hayate narrates. The Leaf shinobi cheer me on while the Sound and Sand watch, not sure who exactly is the greater threat between Kabuto and I. My curse mark continues to throb as the venom spreads through my veins, though I continue to (attempt to) ignore it. I pray that whatever took place with Sasuke does not occur in my battle—I would be destroyed! I love being able to use my ninjutsu! It adds a much more exciting aspect to battle—the element of surprise!

"If both contestants are ready *cough**cough* then let the battle begin!" Kabuto charges me as soon as Hayate finishes his announcement, chakra dissection blade in hand.

"This will do you in—that curse mark of yours will take over as soon as I drain your chakra!"

I stand in place, waiting for him to reach me. "Get out of the way!" someone commands.

As soon as Kabuto reaches me, I perform for him a dance—a dance that took much practice to learn, one that will have its debut on the stage that is this arena. "Gallium Spurium Dance!" I bellow. A flash of recognition appears on Kabuto's face, intermingled with fear. I practically see the sweat exit the pores of his face as he attempts to dodge my first move. Bones shoot out of the ground, forming a shield around me—beautiful, ivory-colored, strong bones. Bones also sprout out of my arms, my legs, and my chest. It is the ultimate shield.

Kabuto is hurled backwards, and in a poof!, disappears. A shadow clone. I growl in frustration, disappointed that our game continues despite my ultimate opening move. In one swift move, I turn on my heel, collecting myself, alert as Kabuto runs towards me once more. Time to test my ninjutsu. I weave signs, feeling the curse mark react to my use of chakra, though with a fierce internal struggle, I suppress it. "Striking Shadow Snake!" I cry. Snakes shoot out of my sleeve, and wrap around Kabuto's seemingly solid body. They pull him towards me, and I pierce his pelvis with a long sword.

"Agh!" he cries out, biting his lip. This time he is real. Before I have the chance to react, before I have the chance to finish this game, he once more conjures his favorite jutsu, the Chakra Dissection Blade, and hits me directly in the gut.

"No! My chakra!" I softly exclaim, trying with all the remaining strength in my body to hide my despair. I pull my long sword out of his pelvis, barely able to move. He staggers backwards, and I fall to my knees. No… I must not lose! I use my will to move, my mind slowly dragging my body forward, each of my cells screaming in protest as I defy my body's desire to give up. Hayate cuts off my slow progress.

"The battle is over due to Yakushi Kabuto's inability to continue. The winner is Kaguya Yuki!" the crowd roars, though the sound is seemingly muffled. I feel a burning sensation creeping over my skin—the curse mark. A swirling, snowflake-like pattern begins to spread over my exposed shoulder, like a black tattoo on my porcelain skin, but I force it back. I no longer need chakra—what I need is rest. The chakra will replenish itself.

Neji and Anko jump out of the viewing area to congratulate me, and Orochimaru-sama follows suit. As soon as they reach me, Anko shoots a dirty look in Orochimaru-sama's direction. Can she tell, as Neji seemingly was able to?

Her glare is short-lived. "You fought well, Yuki. Your strength never fails to amaze me! The way you recovered and managed to suppress the curse mark…!" she realizes just what she said, and once more scowls at Orochimaru-sama.

"More importantly," Neji cuts in, covering up Anko's blunder, "are you injured? You appeared to be in pain after you were hit by that Chakra Dissection Blade."

"I'm fine, Neji. Maybe somewhat dead—all of my chakra is gone—but otherwise I am fine." I fight a dizzy spell, and pull myself together once more, and speak in a voice that does not sound like my own. "Thank you for your concern. May I lean on your shoulder? This mark is sucking the life out of me, almost literally."

He smiles. "I really thought you'd never ask. You always insist upon caring for yourself." He supports me with his arm, holding my weight for me. Anko smiles at us, approving of his care-filled actions.

Orochimaru-sama strides towards Neji and I. "Brilliantly played, Yuki. I am glad that I had the pleasure of meeting you today… if I ever am in need of Konoha's assistance, I will be sure to request your aid. Good luck with the remainder of the exam, and with that impressive bruise…"

"Thank you," I mutter, bowing my head in acknowledgement of his words. He smiles, and leaves in white flames. Where could he have gone? Has he decided to make a move already?

"Come on, Yuki. You need to sit down—you look as if you are dead on your feet!" Neji leads me up the staircase, and props me against the wall. He lightly sits down by my side. "Here, take a chakra pill," he offers, a small, deep red pill in his hand. I swallow it.

He checks my temperature, and I roll my eyes, though inside, I am deeply touched by his actions, his demonstration of caring. "Geez, Neji, what are you, my wife?" I tease him.

I hear Sakura giggle, and I scowl slightly. "What?" she asks me innocently. "I just didn't know that you have a boyfriend!"

I prepare to respond to her words in the negative, to insist that Neji is Not My Boyfriend, but am interrupted by Neji's squeezing my hand. "Don't bother," he insists. "Are you ashamed of the idea? Ashamed of me being your 'boyfriend?' It's only a label, after all." His face betrays his inner emotions, of his being offended that I am ashamed of having him as my boyfriend.

I see Sakura watching us, waiting for my answer. She is thoroughly enjoying the scene that plays out before her, clearly viewing it as one would view a romantic movie. "Ummm…" I blank out. Is Neji asking for me to be his girlfriend? Just what is happening? It's not exactly an ideal time or place… "Um, I guess not…" I dumbly reply to his accusation.

"So, that settles it," Neji tells Sakura (and I, who am thoroughly confused by everything that has taken place in the past few moments). Perhaps Neji is attempting to establish our relationship before my departure. Is this part of his plan to prevent my leaving?

"Oh, how cute!" Sakura gushes, as if she has been attempting to set Neji and I up for a long while. She doesn't even know Neji, so I don't understand her enthusiasm! Others look in our direction, clearly amused, and one shy Hinata peers from behind her green-jumpsuit-clad teacher. I smile at her, but she quickly looks away, face bright red.

The next match passes quickly, and I feel my stamina begin to build, though not to the point where I am able to stand on my own. The match resulted in a loss for Otogakure, unfortunately, though I don't really mind. The three Oto shinobi who entered this tournament rubbed me the wrong way, therefore watching them lose is quite satisfying for me.

The following battle is also rather brief—the Sunagakure shinobi being the clear victor. I wish I could see everything. Due to my impairment, I am only able to see a brief glimpse occasionally…

The next matchup is the one no one expected to ever see: Ino vs. Sakura. The match of the century, in my opinion. "Neji, dear, can you please lift me? This is a must-see match," I ask him, to his great amusement. I'm not certain which part amused him more: my usage of the word 'dear' or my desire to view this particular match.

"Of course, Yuki. Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"If you support me."

"Well, here goes." Neji gets to his feet and bends over, slipping his broad, muscular arms underneath my considerably more slender, yet nearly equally strong ones. "You know, you're really light," he informs me as he sets me down on my feet, one arm still around my shoulders.

"Were you expecting me to be heavy?" I feign anger.

"Well, no. I'm merely surprised that a girl as strong as you doesn't carry more muscle mass."

The fight begins! Ino and Sakura rush towards each other, and the bitch-slap-fest commences. Anger burns in their eyes, anger that has been contained in the darkest depths of their souls, waiting for this very moment to be released. What is the source of this anger? I can't help but wonder. The answer is more than likely petty. Jealousy? A grudge?

Ino is nearly successful, having executed a rather simple yet effective maneuver, and yet she stops immediately before her blow lands. The crowd holds its breath, engaged in this amusing, yet admittedly intense, battle.

"Are they already exhausted?" I incredulously ask.

"No," Neji replies. "My guess is that Ino was unable to hit her classmate. I'm certain that they have known each other for a very long time. It's much like the fact that I would be unable to hurt you." He gently squeezes my shoulder, and my mark suddenly hurts.

"Oh!" I wince.

"Did I hurt you?" Neji panics

"No, it was only the mark," I reassure him.

The battle below rages on, and I can tell that, though Neji's attention is seemingly honed in on the battle, he is fretting over me in his mind. "This is moving rather slowly," I lament. Inside, I want to watch intense battles, not a mere cat fight. I expected this battle to be considerably more exciting than what is playing out before my eyes.

"It's because they are kunoichi," Neji replies, offending me.

"Excuse me? I'm a kunoichi. Ten-Ten is a kunoichi," I argue, grudgingly using his teammate as an example of a rather strong kunoichi.

"Well, you're different. You're beyond kunoichi. And Ten-Ten-"

"Shut up, Neji," I silence him. "It's fine. I know what you meant to say."

"And it's not because they are kunoichi," Ten-Ten corrects him. "It is because they are inexperienced."

Neither of us replies to her proclamation.

The battle below takes an interesting turn in Ino's advantage. It's too bad—though I don't know Ino, I have worked with Sakura in the past. She's nice enough, even if she grates on my nerves at times, and I was hoping for her victory. "Mind transfer jutsu," I whisper. "Now Ino can make Sakura do anything, even-"

"Make her surrender," Neji finishes.

"Exactly. Neji, you truly can read my mind."

"No, we're just on the same mental plane." He pokes me, a gesture that I return. "Actually, at times I can't help but wonder just how well I know you."

I look at him confusedly, and see his sad eyes. I wish I could stay, if only to remain with him. Honestly, though, he won't miss me. He'll get over it in a rather brief amount of time.

"C'mon, Sakura!" Naruto's voice cuts through my rather depressing thoughts. For once, I am glad to hear his annoying voice. He lectures Sakura as if she can hear him. As if he can break through to her. What can he do?

On the battlefield below, Sakura passes out, while Ino remains unconscious. Did something just happen? No, Naruto couldn't have possibly affected Sakura in her possessed state. Ino's jutsu just wore off.

"Due to both contestants' inability to continue, this match is a draw! Neither Ino nor Sakura will continue to the third exam!"

Ino and Sakura are carried away on stretchers. Finally… the match has lasted for long enough!

"Yuki, do you wish to be set down?" Neji asks.

I am gently set down, Neji once more by my side. He gently caresses my back, and I feel happiness well inside of me… "*sigh.*"

"What is it?" he asks, stopping his massage. We meet each other's gaze for the first time in a long while, surprised to see the cherry blossom pink that graces each other's cheeks.

"Neji, I…" I start to say, but am interrupted by Hayate.

Neji hesitantly looks away, listening to Hayate. "The fifth battle of the preliminary tournament will be Ten-Ten vs. Temari." Neji stands up, and I watch him walk away towards his teammates to support Ten-Ten. That is the difference between Neji and I that he does not seem to understand. He has a home here. I do not. It'll be for the best when I leave. Despite that, I have a selfish hope within my heart that my future lies here in Konohagakure with the Hyuga clan, that I will find my way back. Somehow.

Yet another battle begins, one that I will once more be unable to view. I hear the clatter of Ten-Ten's weapons. They missed their mark—a rare occasion. Although I strongly dislike Ten-Ten, I respect her skills in the field of projectile weaponry. This Temari either possesses a special power or is quite skilled in the art of dodging.

I continue to listen to the sounds of the battle, and Team Gai's exclamations of surprise. Finally, I can take it no longer. "Hey, Neji, I'm sorry to bother you, but can you help me up?" I apologetically ask him. I use my arms to bring myself to my feet, though I nearly fall over.

"Yuki, are you all right?" he asks as he catches me.

"Yes, thanks to you," I breathe, startled by my sudden show of fatigue.

I feel him sigh into my hair. "You really shouldn't push yourself in your present state." He twirls me around, and stands closely behind me, supporting me with the careful placement of his arms on both of my sides. He peers over my left shoulder at the battle. Ten-Ten flies into the air in a tempestuous gust of wind. So this kunoichi harnesses the power of wind with the aid of a giant metal fan… fascinating. She catches Ten-Ten on the fan, and I feel Neji stiffen, upset by the sight of his teammate's crumpled form.

"Those Suna shinobi are truly fearsome," I breathe, awestruck. Neji nods, his chin lightly rapping my shoulder in his agreement.

Temari hurls Ten-Ten off of her fan, and Lee jumps down in order to catch her. He sets her aside, and assumes his fighting stance, though Gai-sensei interferes before a battle is able to break out. Lee sulks, and all watch as Ten-Ten is taken to the infirmary. "Neji, you'll be fighting soon." I remind him, frightened at the prospect of him fighting one of these frighteningly powerful Sand genin.

"Yeah…" he replies.

"By the way, I think I can stand now, Neji." He releases me, and, though I am still weak, I manage to stand on my own.

The lazy ninja Shikamaru faces Kin of Otogakure, which leads to a rather exciting battle. Shikamaru surprises everyone through his top-notch demonstration of his skills as a strategist. As for Kin—her technique was, though overused, quite impressive. If not for her ignorance, she could have won…shame on her!

Kiba battles Naruto, and Naruto somehow manages to pull a win out of his butt…literally. Thanks to a lucky opening made by a fart. I think his anatomical malfunction won my respect—though I still can't help but find him to be annoying.

"Who is left?" I ask Neji, watching Hinata. "I know there's you, Lady Hinata, Dosu of the Sound, Chouji…"

"Lee, and that Sand boy," Neji finishes.

"Neji, I pray that you are not matched against that boy from Sunagakure," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"There's…something about him. Something truly evil."

"And this coming from the girl who insists that the most wanted criminal in the world is a gentle, caring man?" he asks me in an undertone. "Either this kid is truly powerful or you are paranoid."

"Or both…"

"The eighth battle of the preliminaries…Hyuga Neji vs. Hyuga Hinata!" I see Hinata stiffen up. Poor girl—even though she herself has done no harm to Neji, Neji holds a powerful grudge against her due to her birthright. I see the sheer resentment in Neji's eyes as he prepares to go into battle. Before he has the chance to leave, I catch him and pull him aside. I note that Gai-sensei was about to do the same.

"Neji, meet my gaze," I order him. He obeys, much to my surprise. "Please, promise me that you will not bring your grudge into this." I beg him. His eyes soften.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but I will never make a promise to you that I cannot keep."

I sigh. "Then at least promise me that you will be careful. If you make the mistake of harming Hinata…your curse mark…."

"Don't worry. Uncle will understand—it's a battle, people are injured in battle all the time. Not to mention, I have no intention of doing battle with her. I want her to forfeit."

"Thank you, Neji." I thank him with a big hug. "Good luck."

"I won't need it," he arrogantly replies, returning my hug. I watch as he jumps into the arena, nervous, fearing that he will be unable to keep his promise. I fear even more for Hinata, and deep down for the impact that this will have on Neji's mind…

The battle begins even before any physical blows are landed. At least Neji is attempting to keep his word. He's not just rushing in, trying to kill her. He could easily do just that, if he so wished.

"Just give up.

"You clearly aren't fit to be a shinobi.

"Even now, you are imagining your defeat at my hands. I can see it with these eyes of mine."

Neji's words assail Hinata. She quivers, and Neji resumes his verbal onslaught. "You are nothing but the pampered child of the main branch, a failure. Once a failure, always a failure."

"Shut up!" Naruto screams at Neji from the balcony. "Hinata, come on! Stand up for yourself!" Neji only glares at him.

"Lady Hinata, this is your last chance to surrender. If you continue, I will not take responsibility for what happens in this match. It's your call."

"Neji-niisan I will not back down," Hinata replies, suddenly confident. Is this Naruto's doing, once again? Both of them assume the same Hyuga stance, the stance I know so very well from my countless battles with Neji.

"Yuki, how can you like this guy?" Naruto asks me. Sakura listens intently for my answer, having come back from the recovery room after her battle.

"Naruto, I don't like him—I love him very much. He's strong, caring, sweet, and unbelievably intelligent. Not to mention, he's quite handsome. You just don't understand his past, the conflict between the main and side branch."

"He sure isn't showing those qualities now. Besides, what's with this 'main branch' 'side branch' crap?"

I sigh in exasperation. The battle begins, distracting Naruto from his question—a question I'd prefer not to answer.

At the moment, Neji and Hinata appear to be equally matched…I, however, know that that is not the case. Neji slowly breaks down his opponents, cutting off his or her chakra before they are even aware of what is happening. But, then again, that is the purpose of the gentle fist. For all I know, Hinata fights in the same style.

"Neji is the genius of the Hyuga clan. Even though he did not inherit the birthright of the Main Branch, he learned the secrets of the Byakugan, and replicated the jutsu of the Main Branch."

"Byakugan?" Sakura asks.

"Yes. The kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan. It's an optical jutsu, much like the Sharingan, yet it is considerably more powerful. Hyuga taijutsu is based off of the abilities of the Byakugan, and focuses on the shutting down of the chakras."

"Shutting down the chakras?"

"Yes. With their eyes, they can see the chakra network. In fact, Neji's eyes are so well trained that he can even see individual tenketsu. Although their fighting looks quite simple, one blow and it's all over.

"Oh no! He got her!" Naruto exclaims. "Yuki! What does this mean?"

Sakura smacks Naruto across the face. I heard that one… "Weren't you listening, moron?" she scolds him, explaining everything while I continue to watch the battle.

I watch Neji in admiration. He's been quite good, and has treated her as he would any fair opponent. I watch as he once more attempts to persuade Hinata to surrender, lest she get further harmed. He glances up at me, intensity etched into every inch of his face. Upon returning his attention to the battle, he jerkily grabs Hinata's arm, pulls back her sleeve, and reveals the hits upon her tenketsu in the form of several red bruises.

"The tenketsu," I murmur, proud of Neji's ability.

"Incredible!" Kakashi-sensei breathes, somewhat unnerved. "So he can detect the tenketsu…" he explains to Naruto and Sakura the unbelievably large amount of skill that is necessary to detect the miniscule tenketsu, let alone in the heat of battle. "Yuki, do you and Neji train together very often?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

I start to answer, but Gai-sensei cuts me off. "They train together every day! The two of them train with an intensity only made possible by their youthful passion." I smile at him, but he flinches, as usual.

Below, Neji pushes Hinata away. "Withdraw!" he commands as she falls to the ground. Hinata bravely returns to her feet. "I…never go back on my word because…that is my shinobi way, too!" she declares, quoting Naruto's mantra, against my deepest hope. Why, Hinata? You're just fueling Neji's fire!

Hinata is a very sweet girl. I've spoken to her on multiple occasions while sitting in the garden at the estate, and she has always been so shy, yet so very kind to me. She has accepted me as a sister, and that acceptance means more than the world to me. She has a very pure admiration of Naruto's strength and determination, and I can clearly see that he is her driving force in this battle.

She doubles over, coughing up blood, and Neji once more assumes his fighting stance, having accepted that she will not give up. He appears ready to end this battle. "This isn't right!" Sakura protests.

"C'mon, Hinata!" Naruto cheers, giving Hinata the strength to stand up and continue the fight. The battle quickly resumes its lightning-fast pace as Neji and Hinata continue to exchange blows—dodge, strike, dodge, strike—trying to unbalance each other in order to gain the upper hand.

Finally, Neji manages to strike Hinata's chin, causing her to stumble backwards, coughing up blood. Yet she still does not give up. Wow—I've heard that she is the weak link of the clan, but this girl is no weakling. She is a vessel that is full of true internal strength.

Neji hits her once more, this time with his Master Stroke. Now, Hinata will have no choice but to stop. Her life is now in danger. In fact, it was in danger when she agreed to take part in this match. If she pushes herself, she will die. That is a fact. Oh, Neji, I pray that this match is called off. If not…

"This match cannot-" Hayate begins to end the match.

"No! Don't stop it!" Naruto angrily shouts.

"You idiot!" I patronize him. "Do you want her to die?" I return my gaze to the field, panicking.

Hinata slowly pushes herself to her feet, body trembling, barely clinging to the little life left in her. "No," I whisper. This is suicide on her part! Kakashi-sensei grips my shoulder in a gesture that I assume is one of comfort.

"This isn't over…" Hinata pants, clutching her gut.

"Hinata! Stop lying to yourself! I can see that it is taking all of your strength to stand. You've been burdened with being a weak member of the Main Branch, unable to change yourself. Now, just give up! End your suffering!" Neji pleads. No, please don't drag your grudge into this! I tightly grasp the metal bar in front of me, my knuckles turning white.

"No, you're wrong Neji-niisan. It is you who is suffering, caught up in your destiny!" Hinata boldly states, to my surprise and Neji's anger. My heart lurches. My stomach turns. Hinata may have just made her last mistake.

Neji's expression dramatically changes from one of cool calculation to one of sheer anger and hatred, rearranging his face from its normal, handsome self into a grotesque mask. His malice causes me to shiver, and I can see that the feeling is the same for everyone else… I've never seen Neji this angry…. And I never wish to see it again.

Neji charges Hinata, bloodlust practically spilling out of him, screaming in rage. "Neji, no! I've already ended the match!" Hayate calls to him, attempting to reason with the fiend that is Neji's anger. Luckily, all of the jônin manage to stop Neji before he is able to reach Hinata.

Gai-sensei reprimands Neji, but is distracted by a particularly nasty coughing spell. As the jônin, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee fuss over Hinata, I gracefully leap down to the dirt floor and walk towards Neji. As I approach, I hear him call out to Naruto. "Hey! You! Mr. Failure! I have a couple of pieces of advice for you! One: it is entirely unprofessional to cheer during a serious match, so I ask that you stop. It's unbelievably obnoxious! The second: once a failure, always a failure!"

"Yuki, you need to ditch this bastard!" Naruto advises me. Neji merely chuckles. Naruto charges him, despite the fact that he just witnessed Neji wipe the floor with his opponent.

Luckily for Naruto, Lee cuts him off. "Naruto, I understand your determination, but now is not the time. As much as I'd love to see you win…I'd be happy if Neji were your opponent in the finals, but I want to be the one to fight him."

Naruto turns around once Lee is finished, he faces Neji and bends down to scoop up a handful of Hinata's blood. He holds his hand out to Neji and declares, "I vow to win!" Neji smirks and chuckles, and turns around. I follow him, reluctant to speak to him after seeing his ugly side. We return to our spot on the balcony, both of us silent. I feel tension in the air, and fear that if I speak, Neji's demon will appear once more. I feel a certain need to talk to him, seeing as if I don't, he'll keep it all inside. I decide to swallow my fear. "Neji?" I tentatively address him, voice quavering.

He turns his eyes to me, his face still intense from battle. "What is it, Yuki?" he asks. "Is something wrong? You're shaking!"

"Neji… I truly feared for you during that battle. I feared that you had lost sight of yourself. I've never seen you so angered. It was truly alarming!"

"Well of course I was angry! You just don't understand!" he snaps, as I knew he would. Even so, nothing could prepare me for his anger towards me. My eyes fill with tears that, thankfully, don't spill. Neji, realizing what he's done, takes my arm. "We need to talk," he earnestly says, leading me to a back room.

Lee vs. Gaara is the next battle, and I wonder what could possibly be more important than supporting his comrade. "Don't you want to see Lee's battle against Gaara?"

"Lee will be fine. Come on!" he lets go of me, and sits on a nearby bench. I cautiously sit a good thirty centimeters away from him, and he takes note of my distance. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was so wrong of me-we've little time left together, and I don't want to ruin what we barely have. I was being rude. Naruto is right—you deserve better.

I place my hand over his. "Don't say such things, Neji. You've had a rough day, and I understand your anger completely. Besides, you have brought me more joy than sorrow."

He doesn't appear to be thoroughly convinced, though he smiles nonetheless. "Yuki, I-" he begins to proclaim, much like I tried earlier, but he is interrupted by a moan of pain from me. "What is it?" he asks, very much concerned.

"The curse mark—it's burning!" I cry, suppressing the mark as it tries to spread.

"Let me see," Neji demands, peering at my chest as it spreads towards my shoulder, and covers my face, neck, and chest, once more revealing its swirling, snowflake-like patterns. "What's happening?" he frantically asks.

"This…power," I joyously whisper as I feel a great, dark strength spread throughout my body. Never have I felt so invincible!

"Yuki, it's consuming you!" he warns me, but his voice sounds tiny in the rush of power that has filled my head. Use me… it begs. Destroy him, he's only going to hold you back! "You're losing yourself!" I hear that small voice once more. I grasp for it—it's very familiar, and feels… right.

"What?" I ask, gasping for air. I feel as if I just survived a drowning.

"You lost yourself to that damned mark," he growls. "Thank the gods you returned!" he fiercely hugs me, letting go only with great reluctance.

_Next up, Chapter 14! Change is in the air…_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_How have your summers (or winters, for those in the southern hemisphere) been? Mine has been quite busy what with vacation, homework, and musical activities. I hope that you have been well, and I apologize for the large gap between this update and my last! Enjoy!_

"I can't believe that Lee lost to that Gaara kid," Neji fumes, clearly upset.

"He definitely transformed Lee from a green jumpsuit-clad beast into a green jumpsuit-clad mess," I bluntly state. "What did I tell you? That boy is some sort of demon. He's not a normal kid." We walk back to the estate, shaken up by the events of the previous days. My curse mark throbs once more, but, luckily, does not make any attempt to consume my chakra.

"So, Yuki, you're fighting Dosu of the Sound next month? He defeated Chouji in under two minutes!" Neji reminds me.

"Two minutes is quite long for a battle between two shinobi…"

"True…" he agrees.

"And you're fighting Naruto, no? You shouldn't encounter any problems in that battle." I slide open the door of my small home on the Hyuga property, and my neck suddenly bursts with an intense pain. I hide it with a great amount of effort while Neji trails off on a lengthy rant regarding Naruto's immaturity.

"He just needs to learn his place as a failure!" he spits. I merely shake my head out of sheer amusement and exasperation at Neji's never ending belief in destiny.

I see Neji freeze up in my peripheral vision. A cold chill flows through my blood. "Show yourself!" he calls into the darkness within my seemingly empty little house. A dark chakra emanates from a back room, drawing ever closer.

"Hello," a soft, gentle voice whispers. My gut wrenches. Why is Orochimaru-sama in my house?

"My lord," I honor him, voice trembling. I hear Neji make a sound of protest behind me.

"Ah, if it isn't the young Hyuga boy," Orochimaru croons, stepping out of the shadows, his skin seemingly glowing in the dark. I sense Neji's fear, though I know that his anger will allow him to overcome it. "Stand, Yuki," Lord Orochimaru commands. I obey, keeping my head bowed in humility. He walks towards me, and tilts my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Never bow to anyone. Stand tall, for you are a superior shinobi. Your dominance over my curse mark is proof of that fact, my dear."

I blush as his hand lightly brushes my cheek—a gesture that Neji does not fail to notice. "Orochimaru! What do you want from Yuki?" he asks forcefully.

"What do I want from her? Oh, nothing. It has everything to do with what she wants. She owes me her life. I've not asked her for anything. Her loyalty to me is of her own free will. I've merely accepted her request to aid me in my search for the truths of this world… and I've repaid her with an immense power!"

"You're despicable," Neji hisses through clenched teeth. His purple eyes blaze with a hatred that I've not seen since his battle against Hinata. "If you believe that you can take Yuki from this village, you are sorely mistaken."

A smirk forms on Orochimaru-sama's thin, pale lips. "Is that a challenge, Neji-kun?" he teasingly asks Neji.

"It is. If I kill you right here, right now, Yuki's brother can live here and she will be able to stay."

"No, Neji," I attempt to reason with him, "Orochimaru is far too powerful an opponent, even for you. Even if you were to kill him, Kimimaro would want to avenge his death. He wouldn't come quietly after his greatest idol's murder. Fighting him will accomplish nothing but your demise."

"So you'll give in and live a life full of misery?" he returns his glaring gaze to Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru-sama looks Neji straight in the eye, resulting in Neji's being paralyzed, and expression of pure fear contorting his typically calm face. His skin is drained of all color, becoming a clammy shade of pale gray. He shivers, and remains rooted to his spot.

"My lord… what terrible genjutsu did you perform on Neji?" I ask helplessly, torn between aiding my closest friend and learning the purpose of Orochimaru sama's spontaneous visit.

"Oh, I'm merely playing out his greatest fears in his mind… he'll recover… eventually. Now, let's discuss some important matters…"

I guiltily glance at Neji, confirming that, indeed, he is still alive, and allow myself to move on to the conversation at hand. "Do these 'important matters' pertain to the Leaf Destruction plot?" I ask my master, already well aware of the answer.

"Yes, that is precisely what I wish to discuss with you today. Now do you understand why I had to deal with that pesky little friend of yours?" I scowl, acknowledging that yes, Neji's being incapacitated was indeed necessary, though it was a little overexcessive…

"You will fight your battle on the day of the third task, one month from now… yours is the third battle, yes?" I nod as he continues his layout of the plan. "You will then wait for an explosion that will signal the beginning of the invasion."

"Invasion?" I ask, not believing my ears. "Do you have enough followers for an attempt at an invasion? This is a large village! Otogakure is-"

"Hush, child," he silences me, tracing my lips with his finger. Even if he had not cut me off, even if I did not have enough respect for him to heed his command, his gesture alone would have rendered me silent. "Do you honestly believe that I would orchestrate a plot such as this if it were impossible? I have reinforcements… I have told Sunagakure of this, and they have agreed to aid me…"

"Even after the treaty? Are you certain that they have not betrayed you, or that they are not planning to do so?" I ask, shocked by his nerve.

"You honestly believe that Sunagakure would keep an agreement as pathetic as the treaty? Your naïveté amuses me," he licks his fangs, clearly enjoying the conversation. "This world has become far too peaceful. I'm going to enjoy stirring things up a bit…" Orochimaru-sama disappears in a purple flame without so much as a farewell. "Yuki—you are no longer an asset of Konoha. Come tomorrow, you belong to me!" his voice resounds throughout my kitchen. I quiver. What now?

I find myself staring blanky at the ceiling above. What the hell just took place? I quickly bring myself back to reality. I knew this would happen. After all, just as Orochimaru-sama said, I brought this upon myself. This doesn't have to happen. _But it does…_ the nagging voice in my head protests. I owe this man my life. It is the least I can do to repay him. So now, here I am, sitting on the floor of my kitchen with my boyfriend-turned-enemy in a helpless state nearby, in desperate need of treatment, or at the very least a release from the relentless genjutsu. I'm disappointed in him. A boy of his genius ought to know how to counter genjutsu…

I lift his body into my arms, and carry him to my bed, carefully arranging the covers over him. I release the genjutsu, and head to the kitchen to prepare a feast for him to eat upon awakening.

"Something smells wonderful…" Neji murmurs, voice husky from his recently waking up.

"Oh! You're awake!" I cheerily greet him, darting over to give him a quick hug, and rapidly returning to the stove to flip the herring.

"Is that… soba with herring?" he asks me, touched.

"Your favorite," I sing, attempting to be cheerful, though failing. "Orochimaru-sama did a number on you with his genjutsu… Are you willing to describe what you felt? Or what you saw?" I distribute the buckwheat noodles and salty fish between two simple bowls, praying that my cooking satisfies him.

"Thank you," he gratefully accepts his bowl of breakfast. "I've never been so afraid in my life… that man is purely evil. I've never encountered such darkness… such bloodlust…"

I kneel next to Neji at the small, low, wooden kitchen table. "This is delicious, Yuki," he compliments my cooking, somewhat dazed.

"Thank you, Neji. I'm certain that the food at the main estate is much better than mine…"

Silence.

"What did Orochimaru have to say after rendering me useless?"

"It regarded my departure in a month's time… and that I am apparently no longer a shinobi of Konoha. I am now obligated to serve him as a shinobi of Otogakure." I glance away from Neji's deceivingly calm, Lavender eyes, ashamed.

"One month…?" he asks, voice steady. I nod, continuing to avoid his gaze. "Look at me," he requests, softly turning my face towards him. I continue to keep my gaze firmly affixed to the ground. "Please, look at me," he pleads once more.

I give in, and look into his beautiful eyes. I see sadness and anguish, mixed together with a healthy dose of resentment. "Neji, I want to go to my brother… at the same time, though, I do not wish to leave you or Konoha. I feel comfortable here. I feel safe here."

"Yuki, I promise I will find a way to retrieve you and bring you home. You will live here, and your brother can come, too. You will have a good life. I will not let you live your life as a slave to that man—you have far too much dignity for that."

"Neji, do you want to train again before tomorrow's battle?" I ask him, tired as a result of our long day of training.

"No, it would be unwise to overexert ourselves today. Tomorrow is a long day for the both of us. Do you? Your opponent is stronger than mine."

"I feel as if I'm ready," I reply. "Shall we have dinner?" I gaze at the sunset. Perhaps Neji and I should stargaze later… this is my last full day by his side. I have dreaded this day for so long… though I will be with Kimimaro tomorrow.

"I'll take you to Shushuya," he offers.

"No, Neji! Shushuya is the most expensive restaurant in the village!" I protest, much to his amusement.

"You'd enjoy it, though," he teases me. I elbow him, triggering a grappling match which lasts for several minutes. He grabs me, practically dragging me home to the estate where we change into our formal garb.

I stand outside my house, waiting for Neji to meet me. As he approaches, I see a sad yet serene expression written on his face. "I will miss visiting you…" he admits, taking my arm. "You are so secluded in this house… I almost feel as if I can escape from the Main Branch when I am with you here."

I melt inside at his sweet words. "You know, Neji, Anko-sensei would be quite pleased if she were to see you right now. You're finally taking me on that date to Shushuya!" I jab his shoulder with my index finger, and he smiles ever-so-slightly.

"You look nice tonight," Neji tells me from his seat across the table.

"As do you," I reply, marveling at his luscious black hair, his fair, flawless skin, and his finely chiseled features. We look upon each other for several moments. Neji studies me intently, and then looks away, gazing into the distance, deep in thought.

"When will I ever meet your brother? You're so fond of him. I've wanted to meet him for years!"

His words make me smile inside. "You may meet him tomorrow!" I exclaim in excitement, making every attempt to lighten up the situation. For one fleeting moment I imagine dragging Neji along with me to Otogakure. Orochimaru-sama would be quite pleased at having such a fine specimen as Neji in his grasp… "I'm certain that he would be pleased to meet you, too!"

"You think so?" he asks, uncertain yet hopeful.

"Yes, so long as he's not too ill… anyway, I know that you will recognize him straight away!"

"Ill?" Neji questions me, having not moved on from the first half of my reassurances. "What is wrong?"

"Oh! I suppose I never told you… Kimimaro is very ill… he seems to have some terminal disease, perhaps consumption. He was coughing up blood when I saw him last…"

"Yuki, have you held this in for all those months?"

"Yes. I did not wish to drag you into my personal problems. Kabuto is a brilliant medical ninja. I'm certain that Kimimaro has only received the best of treatments."

"Your problems are not yours alone. If it is Kimimaro's destiny to heal, then he will heal. Keeping a problem to yourself will help no one, it will only lead you to sadness." Neji places his strong, warm hand over mine. "If your brother passes away, please return to Konoha. You will not remain with Orochimaru unless your brother is able to watch over you. Do you understand?"

"No, Neji. I can't. I've pledged myself to Orochimaru-sama. My word is final. It is a binding contract," I bitterly mumble.

"There is always a way out. Your destiny lies in the Leaf. I am certain of it. You came to this village for a reason—you will return. I believe in your internal strength."

After a delicious feast of a dinner, we return to the Hyuga dwelling. I turn my eyes upward to the clear night sky. The stars shimmer brightly on the black canvas of the night sky, and the moon casts a luminous silver glow across the land. I seat myself of the cool wooden floor of the porch, Neji mirroring my actions shortly after. "The stars are beautiful tonight," he gently says to himself.

I nod. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him lie down, crossing his arms behind his head. I do the same, the large, bell-sleeve of my kimono overlapping his. We stare into space together, our minds more than likely drifting into the same place. The day has passed far too quickly… had I the ability, I would will the sun to never rise. After the setting of tomorrow's sun, Neji and I may never lay eyes upon each other again.

I begin to cry, a single, delicate, trickling tear rolling down my left cheek. Neji spots it, and wipes it away with his thumb. "In all the years I've known you, this may be only the third time I've seen you cry. Why are you crying now? Aren't you glad at the thought of seeing your brother?"

I turn on my left side to face him, resting my head on my hand. "I'm afraid of never seeing you again."

"Yuki, we will meet again. I've told you that it is your destiny to return to the Leaf eventually."

I roll over and lie across his chest, tears pouring out of my eyes with greater frequency. I decide for once to show my weakness, to share with him my emotions, rather than hold them inside. Being a true shinobi is not what matters right now. All that matters are these last few moments in Konoha. He soothingly runs his fingers through my hair, comforting me, until I finally cry myself to sleep, lulled into the darkness by the sounds of his breathing.


End file.
